


The First Time Series

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 different first times for Jim and Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Series

Someone dared me to write a series of enjoyable first times, that weren’t foul mouthed or nasty. So that’s what I did. Here is the result. 

First Date  
By Patt

 

Jim couldn’t believe that Blair actually accepted his offer for a date out to Claim Jumper with him. He made sure that Blair understood it was a date, date. He not only said yes, but he had said, ‘hell yes’. 

After his shower, Jim went upstairs to decide what he wanted to wear for the evening. Would it be Dockers or blue jeans? He finally gave in and yelled over the railing. 

“Chief, are you wearing Dockers or blue jeans?”

“Dockers, I thought it would be a nice change,” Blair replied. 

“Thanks,” Jim said and got to work getting ready to go. They were leaving in 30 minutes, so Jim had to get his act into gear. 

Once Jim was done dressing he walked down the stairs and Blair whistled. Jim blushed and said, “You don’t look bad either.”

“Thanks,” Blair said. 

“Are you sure Claim Jumper is good for you?” Jim asked for the fourth time that day. 

“Jim, calm down. This is just you and me and we’re going to take this really slow. This is the first date tonight, but no pressure on either of us for anything else. That can come later. You know that I love Claim Jumper, so don’t question your choice in restaurants,” Blair answered. 

“You really do look fantastic, Chief.”

“Why thank you. You look great too. We better leave soon or we’re going to hit the dinner rush. I like to get there ahead of time. I’ve been craving Filet Mignon all day long. I don’t even need a menu,” Blair said. 

They got their jackets and walked out the door, Jim locking up behind them. They were very quiet on the elevator ride down and Jim wondered if they were doing the right thing. He felt a little self-conscious and wondered if Blair was feeling the same way. 

Almost like Blair could read Jim’s mind, he said, “Jim, this is just a date, nothing more, nothing less. Let’s go and have a good time. We can talk about anything and everything we want to. I for one want to discuss a few things about the Benito Case, if you wouldn’t mind. I was typing up all of the information for our files and I had a couple of questions.”

“Blair, we’re on a date. If I wanted to talk about the Benito case, I would have asked Simon to come along. I want to take you out on a date, not a working date.”

“Okay, I got it. This is a date, date. No talk of work. What do we talk about then?” Blair wondered. 

“I wondered how long we date before we actually do anything else,” Jim said blushing. 

“Jim, this is twice in one night that you’ve blushed. Get a grip,” Blair teased. 

Jim laughed and said, “I can’t help it. It’s still new to me and some things still bother me I guess.”

“You mean having sex with a guy?” Blair asked. 

“Oh no, I mean just talking about sex to you. I usually talk with you about sex with other people and now it’ll be us. This is a new thing for us. Give me time to get used to it,” Jim stated. 

“So far this is a great first date, Jim. You look wonderful, you smell wonderful and I can’t wait to get to the restaurant and order our food.” 

Jim opened the truck door for Blair and Blair blushed. “Now this is new. I’ve never had anyone open the door for me.”

“Does it bother you?” Jim asked. 

“Not at all, I think it’s sort of sexy. You’re a very sexy man, Jim.”

“Put your seatbelt on and stop talking about sexy. I’m not, I’m too nervous tonight,” Jim said. 

“Calm down. This is just a first date. Were you this nervous when you went out with Carolyn the first time?” Blair inquired. 

“No, I wasn’t really too nervous with her, but it’s different with you. We’re friends. I mean, we’re best friends. I don’t want to screw anything up.”

“Jim, man, stop worrying so much. We’re going to be fine. Like I said, we’re taking this nice and slow. This is just a first date. No kissing, nothing. Just two friends going out for dinner in hopes that they’ll find out they’d like to kiss eventually.”

“I already know the answer to that. I want to kiss you, but I want to go slow. You’re right there is no reason to be so nervous. Things will work out just fine. Let’s get to the restaurant and eat. I’m starving. Are you?” Jim asked. 

“I could eat a horse, but I would prefer a Filet Mignon,” Blair responded. 

“In case I forget to mention it later, thank you for accepting this invitation for dinner. I’ve wanted to date you for the longest while,” Jim admitted. 

Blair smiled at Jim and answered, “Same here. I was so happy when you asked me. It made my year let me tell ya.”

They arrived at Claim Jumper and Jim said, “Dinner at last.”

“Are you going to have Filet Mignon too?” Blair asked as they walked to the front door to check in. 

Jim gave his name to the man up front and they were told they would have to wait ten minutes. 

Jim smiled over at Blair and said, “You were right in telling me to come at this time. Ten minutes is so much better then an hour, like last time. I’m going to have the Prime Rib tonight. I was craving that all day long.”

The waiter walked up to them and said, “Ready gentlemen?”

They followed the waiter and Blair whispered Sentinel soft, “They’re calling us gentlemen, do you believe it?”

Jim had to laugh along with Blair. 

The waiter took them to a cozy booth and they slid into either side of it. 

Blair smiled at Jim and said, “This is very romantic, Jim. Thank you again for asking me.”

Jim ran his hand over Blair’s cheek and said, “I’m so glad we’re here. This is going to be a night to remember. Do you think we can have one of the Red Velvet Cupcakes for dessert?”

“Only you would be thinking about dessert already. We haven’t even gotten the menus and you’ve got dessert planned. You’re too much, man.”

The two men sat and ordered their meal, talked, laughed and just took turns looking at each other until the night was coming to an end. Jim finally said, “So are we doing the Red Velvet Cupcake or not?”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “I would love to share one with you.”

The waiter came and asked if they needed anything else and Jim ordered the Red Velvet Cupcake for them to share. 

When the waiter brought it back to the table, he had cut it in half and had each piece on a separate plate. They slowly began to eat the luscious dessert and Blair said, “I’m glad you recommended this. I’ve never had it before. I wonder what Red Velvet Cake is?”

Jim finished chewing and said, “I heard it’s just chocolate cake with red food coloring, but for some reason, it tastes really, really good, so I refuse to believe that.”

The waiter brought the bill and Jim gave him his credit card. While they waited Jim reached across the table and held Blair’s hand for a few moments. “You were right; this was just a first date. It’s been great. I’ve had a wonderful time. Thank you very much.” 

“This was the best first date I’ve ever been on. I’ve had a terrific time. I thank you for asking me out and for showing me such a great evening,” Blair commented. 

They walked back to the truck and Jim once again opened the door for Blair and Blair found himself really liking it. Once he was seated inside, he reached across the seat and opened the door for Jim to get in. 

Jim smiled at him when he sat down and said, “Can I kiss you on the cheek?”

“Sure, why not?” Blair answered and moved closer to Jim. 

Jim leaned in towards Blair and kissed his cheek very softly. Blair imagined how those lips would feel on his own lips and found himself wanting a little more then this first date. But he knew they had to take it slow. 

~~~~~

The drive home had been nice. They talked about everyday things and neither of them were nervous anymore. 

Once home, they went up the elevator, but this time they talked the entire ride up. They had definitely gotten more relaxed. 

Blair opened up the door and they stepped inside and Blair said, “Well, I have to get up early in the morning, so I’ll see you then. Thanks again for the wonderful night. I had a great time.”

“Thank you for being an excellent date. You made this evening so much nicer then I had hoped. I’ll see you in the morning,” Jim said as he walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

He felt a need stirring in his groin, but he knew that they were taking it slow, so he calmed himself down and got ready for bed. His senses picked up a lot of pheromones from Blair, so he knew he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. It wouldn’t be too long and they would actually do more then kiss a cheek. 

Jim smiled at his reflection in the mirror and whispered, “This was one first-rate first date. You still got it, Ellison.”

Both men knew that there were going to be more things on the horizon. They would both be more then ready for it. 

The end 

First Kiss  
By Patt

 

Neither of the men slept too well after their first date. It was to be expected. They both wanted more then they were ready for. 

Jim worried about pushing Blair away with his needs and Blair worried about him pushing Jim away. Both of them were idiots. 

~~~~~

The following morning Jim made breakfast and coffee and Blair smiled when he came out. 

“Morning, Jim.”

“Morning, Chief.” 

“Did you sleep all right?” Blair asked. 

“What do you think?” Jim teased. 

Blair gave Jim a huge smile and said, “Things will get better as time goes on. We want to take things very slowly, so we don’t screw it up. What’s up for tonight?”

Jim thought a minute and said, “There is a game on tonight with the Jags, do you want to watch it with me?”

“Where else would I be?” Blair joked. 

“Good, something to look forward to, because today we’re going to be getting caught up on files at the station. Talk about boring,” Jim stated. 

“I hate paperwork sometimes. These are one of the times. Do you want to go to Subway for lunch today?” Blair asked. 

“That sounds good to me, Blair. I love Subway sandwiches. We’ll take off around noon or so,” Jim suggested. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to get out of there without one of the others going with us?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“We can’t tell anyone we’re dating yet. We’re just starting the whole process ourselves, we sure don’t want to bring Conner, Simon, Rafe, Brown or Joel into it. Right?” Jim inquired. 

“Oh yeah, I totally agree with you.”

“We just have to pretend that nothing has changed, all right?” Jim questioned. 

“Works for me,” Blair replied. 

“I better get ready for work, or we’re going to be late and Simon will be chewing our butts first thing this morning,” Jim said as he rushed up the stairs to get ready for work. 

Blair did the exact same thing in his room. 

Both men knew that today was going to be different no matter how much they wanted things to appear as normal. 

They cleaned the kitchen up before they left and then drove to the station. 

~~~~~

That night Jim was cooking dinner and Blair was watching him from the living room. 

“Wasn’t it great that no one went with us for lunch today?” Blair asked. 

“It was terrific. I really didn’t feel like being around anyone but you. I’ve been having those feelings lately,” Jim confessed. 

“Good, because I feel the same way about you,” Blair admitted freely. 

The two men ate dinner that night, cleaned up and sat down on the sofa to watch the game. 

Blair got back up and walked towards the kitchen and asked, “Would you like a beer while I’m up?”

“That would be great. I forgot to get one for us while I was in there. Come on, Chief, the game is starting.”

Blair hurried into the living room and plopped down beside Jim. They started to watch the game, which became close immediately. Every time the other team scored, then the Jags would score. This kept up until one free throw that put the Jags ahead somewhat, making Jim and Blair hoop and holler with excitement. 

Jim put his arm around Blair’s shoulders and pulled him closer to him and Blair turned to Jim and smiled. They were both very comfortable. 

They continued to watch the game, laughing and talking the entire time. When the Jags pulled ahead by about ten points Jim pulled Blair’s face up and kissed him. It started as a soft gentle kiss, but Blair wouldn’t let it stay that way. Blair put everything he had into this kiss, so that Jim would never forget it. It worked. Neither man would ever forget it. 

When both of the men came up for air, Blair said, “Whoa, now that’s a first kiss to remember.”

Jim smiled and said, “I think this was the best kiss I’ve ever gotten in my life. First or last. You’re incredibly sexy Chief.”

“As are you. This is the way to watch a fucking Basketball game, that’s for sure,” Blair commented. 

“Can I have another kiss?” Jim asked. 

“You can kiss me any time you like Jim,” Blair answered. 

They continued kissing for about ten minutes, and then they had to stop because they were getting way ahead of the game. Jim wanted to jump Blair. Blair wanted to jump Jim and that wasn’t what this was all about. They were going to take it slow if it killed them both. 

Jim got up off the couch and said, “I need some air.”

“Are you all right?” Blair asked. 

“Just horny and I want this to go as planned. The cool night air will calm me down. Just give me a few minutes,” Jim assured him. 

“Want some company?” Blair inquired. 

“No, that would defeat the whole purpose,” Jim kidded. 

Blair watched Jim walk out to the balcony and smiled. He liked it that he made Jim that hot and bothered just from kissing. In fact, it made his night. 

Blair walked into the bathroom and splashed cool water on his face. That calmed him right down. Before long he was ready for the game again. 

When Jim came walking back into the living room, Blair was sitting on the couch again, rooting for their team. Jim sat down next to him, but this time he seemed to keep his distance. 

“Are you all right?” Blair questioned. 

“Nothing that a cold shower wouldn’t fix. I can’t sit so close to you because you get my motor running to fast. I don’t want to spend all night on the balcony,” Jim said. 

“Works for me,” Blair replied and rooted for their team once again. 

The two men watched the rest of the game and then the news and finally Jim said, “Well, I’m getting ready for bed. See you in the morning.”

Blair smiled at him and replied, “Thank you for the nice evening, I had fun.”

“Same here,” Jim called out over his shoulder, walking to the bathroom. 

Jim washed up, brushed his teeth and took deep breaths to keep his calm before he walked out of the bathroom. “Your turn, Chief.”

“Thanks, man.” Blair walked into the same room and did the same things, thinking the very same thoughts that Jim had. 

They had decided that they would go slowly, as in taking their sweet time. Blair mentioned that maybe they would date for a month or two before they went any further then kissing. 

Both of the men lay in bed that night questioning whether or not they were doing this right. 

Jim went down to Blair’s room and knocked on the door.

Blair answered, “Come in.”

“Chief, this is just my opinion, but I think that we can do something other then penetration between now and whenever that takes place. Don’t you agree?”

“Yeah, I agree. Tomorrow maybe we’ll have groping,” Blair joked. 

“I was serious, Blair.”

“So am I,” Blair responded. 

“Okay, sleep well and we’ll see you in the morning,” Jim said as he walked out of the room. It was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. He wanted Blair in the worst way, but he wasn’t going to be the first one to cave. 

“Night, Jim.” Blair wasn’t going to cave either. 

Jim walked back up the stairs and lay on his stomach to stop his hard-on from getting any attention. 

Blair lay downstairs doing the very same thing. 

Jim thought about the next night and groping and wondered what would be considered groping. He would have to wait and see. 

The end 

First Fight  
By Patt

Dating was getting easier and easier for the boys. They were becoming more comfortable with each other with each passing day. 

Jim never expected to feel jealousy in this relationship, but that day, he was truly tested. 

Blair had gone down to records to pick up some information that he and Jim needed, when he saw Sam. He hadn’t seen her in ages and she looked incredible. Sam walked over to Blair and said, “Would you like to go to lunch today?”

Blair considered it for a moment, because he figured they were just two old friends, and nothing more. But then he thought about his relationship with Jim and that was the end of that. 

“No thank you, I’ve already got plans. Thank you anyway,” Blair replied. 

“You look terrific, Blair. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you. Would you like to have dinner and a movie with me this week?” Sam asked, hoping that she wouldn’t get turned down twice in one day. 

Rafe was standing behind Sam and Blair knew this was going to be office gossip now. “No, I don’t think I want to go out with you again. Have a good life, Sam.”

As soon as Blair grabbed the records he needed, he left the room and Rafe asked Sam, “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

“Not on your best day, Rafe. I’m going to get Blair to go out with me again if it kills me,” Sam confessed. 

“Good luck with that,” Rafe said as he told the girl behind the desk what he needed. 

~~~~~

Jim was busy working on the case files when he finally went for a cup of coffee. He figured he would grab one for Blair too. They had both been working really hard, catching up on the heavy case load. 

Jim got the doorway of the break room and heard Rafe, “Yeah, she asked him out, but he was playing hard to get. His mouth said no, but his eyes said yes. He looked like he was totally kicking himself afterwards for not going out with Sam again.”

Brown said, “She was sort of an odd person if you ask me. Hairboy’s better off without her.”

Rafe replied, “I agree, but he didn’t look like he was going to just say no forever. You could tell he was stringing her along to see how far he could push her. I mean, the woman is beautiful.”

“She’s short a few crayons in her crayon box, though. I hope he doesn’t go out with her,” Brown stated. 

Rafe laughed at his friends joke and said, “I’ll bet you ten bucks, they go out by this weekend.”

“You’re on,” Brown answered happily. 

~~~~~

Jim went back to his desk empty handed and sat down. He couldn’t believe it. Did Blair still want to date? They had never discussed it before. 

“Hey where is our coffee?” Blair asked. 

“If you want coffee so badly, why don’t you get it for yourself?” Jim snapped. 

Blair pulled his chair close to Jim’s desk and whispered, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Nothing…Now can we get back to our work?” Jim growled. 

“Whatever…” Blair spat out. 

The afternoon seemed to go on forever that day. Every time Jim looked at Blair, he was reminded of the fact that they weren’t exclusive, and Jim didn’t have any right to ask Blair to be his alone. They weren’t that serious yet. Maybe Blair needed more then what Jim was giving him. 

Blair looked at Jim at that moment that Jim was watching him and he whispered again, “What’s wrong?”

“I told you, there is nothing wrong. I’m done with my work for the day, so I’ll see you later,” Jim said coldly. 

Blair stood up and said, “All right, what is going on? I rode in with you; I need to leave at the same time as you.”

“Maybe I need some time alone; did you ever think about that?” Jim responded. 

Blair asked, “How do you expect me to get home, man?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You’ve very resourceful,” Jim answered. 

“Fuck you,” Blair said as he got ready to go himself. 

Jim walked over to Simon’s office and knocked on the door jam. 

“What’s up, Jim?” Simon asked. 

“I’m done for the day. I just wanted to let you know that I was leaving,” Jim said. 

Simon frowned and said, “Don’t tell me you’re leaving Sandburg to do all of the paperwork?”

“No, he’s done too.”

“Then I’ll see both of you tomorrow morning. Goodnight,” Simon said. 

“Goodnight, Simon,” Jim said as he walked out and went right by his desk without saying boo to Blair. 

Blair caught up with Jim and got on the elevator with him. The two men didn’t say one word all the way downstairs to the parking garage. Once there Jim started to get into his truck and Blair did too. 

“What part of ‘I want to be alone’ did you not understand?” Jim inquired. 

“Jim, I’m not letting you treat me like shit without telling me what I did,” Blair said. 

“Suit yourself, but I’m not talking to anyone,” Jim ranted. 

As Jim took off out of the garage, Blair tried to figure out why Jim was so angry. Finally Blair couldn’t take it any longer and said, “Jim please tell me what’s wrong. This is our first fight and I have to tell you, I’m not that thrilled with it.”

“Then maybe you should have thought about dating other people before you told me you wanted to date me,” Jim said. 

“What in the hell are you talking about? I don’t date anyone but you. I don’t want to date anyone but you, so what is the problem?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“I heard about Sam today,” Jim admitted, still keeping his eyes on the road. 

“And?” 

“And why didn’t you tell me she asked you out?” Jim questioned. 

“Probably because I can’t stand her and I told her no,” Blair said angrily. 

“You said no?” Jim asked. 

“God, you piss me off sometimes. I can’t stand her. Why would I even consider it?” Blair replied. 

“You never even considered it? Not even a little bit?” Jim asked. 

“Okay, maybe for the first few minutes I was flattered, but after I got over that I remembered she wasn’t a nice person and I’m dating you,” Blair confessed. 

“So you don’t want to date her?” Jim asked. 

“Did you take a stupid pill today? No, I’m not going to date her. I don’t want to date her. Hell, I don’t even want to see her,” Blair explained. 

“I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions,” Jim said sadly. 

“Wow, this is our first official fight. I forgive you. Do you forgive me for not telling you?” Blair inquired. 

“Yes, I forgive you. I’m sorry I’m such a complainer sometimes,” Jim said. 

“I say we go home, fix dinner, eat, clean up and then we watch some tv together and do some groping.”

Jim smiled at Blair and said, “I like that idea a lot.”

“Then I say, let’s get this show on the road and get home. I want our next date to officially start,” Blair ordered. 

“Have I mentioned how long I can cuddle and grope?” Jim teased. 

“No, but I’m sure I’ll find out soon enough,” Blair joked back. 

The men were both smiling like fools by the time they got back to the loft. They were going to have fights, arguments and disagreements from time to time, but they owed it to themselves to make sure they cleared the air right away. That’s what they would have to learn. After all this was all new to them. 

The end

First Cuddle  
By Patt

The guys arrived home and started dinner first thing. There was still a little friction in the air after having their first fight. 

“Chief, I’m really sorry for jumping to conclusions. I don’t want it to get in our way of getting closer.”

“I have to admit, I’m a little surprised that you believed that I would date someone else while dating you,” Blair said. 

“We never discussed being exclusive. So I thought maybe we weren’t,” Jim stated. 

Blair looked at the insecure man and knew he couldn’t stay mad at him for long. “Jim, I couldn’t dream of dating anyone while I was dating you. You’re all I need.”

Jim started to set the table and asked, “So are we not only exclusive, but forever?”

Blair just looked at him seriously and said, “I hope we’re forever. I think we’re a little early in the game to discuss forever. But right now, I can’t imagine life without you, so stop worrying.”

“Sounds good to me. Now get your butt over here because soup and sandwiches are ready,” Jim ordered. 

Blair went easily into the dining room because he was starving. Jim made great sandwiches. They both sat down and started to eat. 

“What’s on tv tonight?” Jim asked. 

“I’m not sure, but we’ll find something to watch. Maybe Dancing with The Stars or something,” Blair teased. 

“Very funny. Just because I watched it one night because there was nothing else on, doesn’t mean you have to make fun of me forever,” Jim pleaded. 

“You’re right. Besides Dancing with The Stars is a decent show. I think it takes great courage to get out there and try and do what the professionals do. I would fail miserably,” Blair admitted. 

“Do you like dancing at all?” Jim asked. 

“I love to dance, mostly slow dances though,” Blair confessed. 

“We’re going to dance after we do the dishes, how does that sound?” Jim inquired. 

“That would be great. I think you look like a great dancer, are you?” Blair wondered. 

“I don’t dance any better then anyone else, Chief. In fact, I don’t usually dance with anyone on a date because I’m unsure of myself. So this will be a first for me, I mean taking the first step to the dancing stage.”

“Well let’s get this mess cleaned up so we can dance. Do I get to choose the song? It can be our song,” Blair said. 

“You can do whatever you’d like. It’s all good,” Jim said smiling. 

They finished the dishes, got everything put away and Blair went on his search for a perfect song. 

Jim went and sat on the couch and waited patiently for Blair to finish putting a song on. 

Suddenly the room was filled with Bryan Adams, Can’t Stop This Thing We Started and Blair stood beside the couch and waited for Jim to take him in his arms. Jim did exactly that. 

“I love this song,” Jim said as he held Blair close and swayed with the music. 

“You never struck me as a Bryan Adams fan, but I’m glad you are, because I love this song,” Blair said snuggling up closer to Jim. He could feel the hardness behind Jim’s zipper in his jeans, but he didn’t say a thing because he had one behind his zipper too. 

Jim leaned down and kissed Blair as they were dancing and Blair thought it was one of the sexiest things that had ever been done to him. Jim lied, he was an excellent dancer and he was an even better kisser. 

The song played three times in a row and they just kept dancing until Jim finally said, “I think I’ve had enough of that thing we started.”

Blair laughed, pulled out of Jim’s arms and went to shut the stereo off. “Meet you on the couch, big guy.”

Jim sat down and waited for Blair, somewhat embarrassed because he had a hard-on that could pound nails. But he noticed that Blair had one too. This going slow stuff was going to be the death of both of them. 

~~~~~

Ten minutes into watching Heroes Jim pulled Blair closer and began to give full cuddle. Blair couldn’t help it, he snickered. 

“Are you laughing at my technique?” Jim asked. 

“No, I just never dreamed I would be cuddling with Jim Ellison on the sofa. You give great cuddle,” Blair teased. 

“Thank you.”

“Jim, I was wondering if we could do anything besides cuddle,” Blair inquired. 

“Not tonight, we’re taking this slow remember?” Jim reminded Blair. 

“God, I can’t believe we agreed to this slow shit,” Blair said totally disgusted with anything and everything. 

“We’re supposed to be cuddling here,” Jim told him. 

“I know, I know,” Blair whined. 

“If you’re a very good boy, I’ll give you a surprise tomorrow night,” Jim promised. 

“Yeah? I can be a very good boy when I want to be,” Blair said perking up instantly. 

“That’s my boy,” Jim joked. 

“What’s the surprise?” Blair asked. 

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise would it?” Jim pointed out the obvious. 

Blair snuggled in closer to Jim and thought of all of the wonderful things he might be doing to him the next night. It was enough to make him hard once again. 

Jim was thinking about some of the very same things and he was hard also. They continued to cuddle and watched Medium next. They both sort of liked that show. 

“Do you think Patricia Arquette looks anything like her sister?” Blair asked. 

“Her sister would be who?” Jim replied. 

“She’s Rosanna Arquette. I can’t think of anything she’s been in lately. Hell I can’t think of anything she’s been in at all. Wait a minute, I think she was in Desperately Seeking Susan, have you seen that?” Blair asked. 

“Oh okay, I know who that is now. I think that Patricia Arquette was adopted or something.” Jim started laughing at his own joke and this in turn made Blair laugh too. 

“I agree, she doesn’t look anything like her sister,” Blair said. 

They watched the show in silence as they continued to cuddle. 

Jim really liked this cuddling business. It was very comfortable and he was quite relaxed. He might be horny, but he would live. 

“I really like cuddling with you, Chief.”

“That’s great, Jim, because I like cuddling with you too.”

When Medium was over, they watched the news and Jim said, “Well I need to run to the bathroom. We’re been sitting here for two hours without a bathroom break.”

Blair smiled and said, “I’m next. I just didn’t want to give up the cuddling business.”

“Thanks for the nice evening, Blair.”

“You are most welcome. I had a good time too.”

Jim walked into the bathroom and took care of business, then got ready for bed. When he walked out of the bathroom, he stopped in front of Blair and leaned down for a kiss. Blair met his lips eagerly and they kissed for a long, long while. 

“You expect me to sleep now?” Blair asked. 

“No better then I will, Chief.”

“Good night, Jim.”

“Good night, Blair.”

The two men went their separate ways and both of them were sad to see the night end. 

Jim climbed the stairs to the loft and wondered when they would be climbing them together. That would be nice. 

Blair was downstairs getting ready for bed and wondered when he would be going upstairs with Jim. He wanted that in the worst way. 

Both men were just going to have to be patient. 

The end

First Surprise  
By Patt

Jim thought all day long while he was working about what he could do for a surprise to make Blair happy. It had to be something other then a kiss or cuddling. They were really good at those two things, so it needed to be something new, something fresh. He didn’t want this taking it ‘slow’ business to get stale. 

Rafe walked up and said, “What’s with your partner today? He’s in a better mood then usual, what’s going on?”

“You think that I would know? He doesn’t tell me anything,” Jim said trying to sound serious. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say he had a date and was going to get lucky tonight,” Rafe said almost laughing. 

“Why don’t you ask him? Don’t ask me, I have no idea,” Jim suggested. 

“Nah, we’ll just wait and see if he looks all satisfied in the morning when he comes in. Who is he dating anyhow?” Rafe wondered aloud. 

“Hell if I know,” Jim growled. 

“Excuse me. I didn’t mean to bother you. Go back to your paperwork,” Rafe said as he walked away from Jim’s desk. 

Jim was never so happy to see anyone leave him alone. He was right on the verge of saying something stupid that Rafe would have been able to figure out. Jim hated that they all thought he was dating some woman that was making him so happy of late. Some day they would be able to tell people what was going on, but surely not now. 

Jim went back to thinking about what they would do for the surprise. He smiled as he thought about cuddling with groping. That way they both could touch each other and get a feel for the other one. Jim was dying to touch Blair’s cock and he had a feeling that Blair wanted to be touching his cock too. Jim looked at the clock and saw that they still have four hours to go. 

Blair sat down at his desk wearing a big smile. He hummed as he started typing on the computer and Jim wanted to smack him. He was going to have everyone asking who he was dating in time. Why couldn’t he act more like Jim? No one knew what Jim was thinking or feeling. 

At that moment Blair whispered, “Thinking about my surprise for tonight?”

Jim leaned into Blair’s desk and said, “As a matter of fact, that’s exactly what I was doing.”

“Any closer to telling me?” Blair asked.

“Not even a little bit close. It’s a surprise, Darwin. Remember what surprise means?” Jim teased. 

Megan walked by and whispered, “You know if you don’t want everyone to know about you two, you’d better stop looking so cozy every day.”

Jim was startled that Megan knew what was going on. Jim immediately moved away from Blair’s desk and said, “Later, Chief.”

Megan walked over to her desk laughing to herself, pissing Blair off to know end. 

Blair whispered to Jim, “How did she know?”

“I don’t know, but from now on we keep it out of the bullpen,” Jim suggested. 

Blair frowned and said, “Agreed.”

Blair went back to work and so did Jim. They both needed to focus on work for a change and stop thinking about each other. 

Jim went to get coffee and heard Rafe tell Brown, “I could have sworn that Hairboy was going to get lucky tonight, but now he’s frowning and doing his work. So maybe it’s someone at the station and they rained on his parade.”

Brown said, “It’s none of our business anyhow. Why do you care so much?”

“Because I love to tease the guy. He’s fun to joke with, especially when you take him off guard. I was so hoping to catch him smiling and getting lucky,” Rafe admitted. 

“Well, get a grip. Why don’t you finish that report I gave to you this morning and stop worrying about who Hairboy is sleeping with. Besides I think it isn’t anyone in the station house, or we would have heard the rumors,” Brown said. 

“Fine, I’ll get my work done. Slave driver,” Rafe teased and both men laughed as they walked right into Jim in the hallway. 

“Hi Jim,” Rafe said. 

“Hi,” Jim replied. 

“How are you doing?” Brown asked. 

“Good, and you?” Jim responded. 

“Everything is great. Well, not great because my partner still hasn’t done the paperwork I asked him to do,” Brown teased. 

Jim smiled and said, “See you guys later.”

Rafe and Brown started walking down the hallway and Rafe said, “Is it just me or did he seem happy too?”

“It’s just you, he seemed the normal Jim Ellison to me. Just this side of grumpy,” Brown said almost laughing. 

“Yeah, you’re right, he’s never too happy. Maybe his partner could get him a date,” Rafe wondered. 

“Get that damn file done for me, will ya?” Brown ordered and smiled as he said it. 

“Work, work, work. That’s all you ever want me to do. Did you notice that Conner looked like she had a secret today?” Rafe asked. 

“Don’t even get started, man. Just do the report,” Brown walked away from his partner hoping that it would do the trick. 

Jim was relieved that he wasn’t giving off vibes of happiness because he didn’t want to explain to anyone else what he wasn’t even sure about yet. They were going so slow that there was nothing to really mention anyhow. Jim smiled to himself and realized that that might just change tonight.

~~~~~

That night after dinner, Jim could tell that Blair was excited. He was humming with excitement which was making Jim hard as a rock. He noticed that Blair was too. 

Jim went in and sat on the couch and waited for Blair to join him. He turned on the tv and go to the channel with The Mentalist on it and turned the volume down. They could watch it if they wanted, but it wouldn’t bother them if they didn’t want to watch it. 

Blair sat down next to Jim and said, “All right, I have been more then a good boy. I haven’t bothered you at all. Now I want to know what my surprise is.”

Jim smiled at Blair and said, “We’re going to make out with groping tonight. We’re going to actually get to touch each other’s dick through our jeans. I figured that would be a good surprise.”

“Holy shit, I can’t believe it. I’m down with that. Let’s get busy,” Blair kidded. 

Jim pulled him into his arms and they began to kiss. Blair slowly began to move his hand down Jim’s chest and stomach, making Jim moan with need. Jim decided to do the same to Blair. They were both moaning and squirming around, trying to get the other one to touch them lower. 

Blair was the first one to put his hand over Jim’s dick and Jim jumped but moved closer to him to let him know that it was working. 

Jim then did the same thing to Blair and Blair was thrusting his dick into Jim’s hand, needing some type of release. 

Jim pulled his lips off of Blair and said, “Calm down, Chief. We have to make this last. Neither of us is going to last if we start thrusting into our hands.”

“We don’t get to come?” Blair whined. 

“Not yet. Maybe later,” Jim suggested. 

So they slowed down a little bit and just did rubbing and massaging until they each thought they would pop. 

Jim couldn’t believe how good Blair felt through his jeans. He couldn’t wait to actually touch his dick. Now that was going to be fun. 

Blair was thinking the exact same thing at that moment and wondered when they were going to be able to feel skin on skin. He hated to ask now, because this was going so smoothly. Blair hadn’t remembered a time where he ever felt this good from just feeling someone up or having them feel him up. This going slow business was working out really well. 

Jim said, “I suggest we slow down a little, take a break and take this up in about an hour. That way we don’t come in our jeans.”

“Good thinking, Jim. Sounds good to me. Would you like some trail mix to munch on and we can watch The Mentalist.”

“I’ll get us a beer,” Jim said as he got up too. 

Blair got the trail mix in bowls and Jim got them each a beer. They sat back down and started watching the show. Blair noticed that Jim wasn’t looking at him. He wondered if Jim was embarrassed. 

“Jim, are you all right?”

“I’m fine, other then being right on the edge of coming. I don’t want to do it yet. I want the night to last a lot longer.”

“You haven’t looked at me, so I was worried,” Blair admitted. 

“I’m afraid if I look in your eyes, I’ll come. That’s how close I am.”

Blair grabbed Jim’s bowl of trail mix and put them on the table, then set their beers down and slid on top of Jim’s lap. 

“Look into my eyes, Jim.”

Jim did and thrust up against Blair’s groin and came with a moan. Blair came just as quickly. 

Blair kissed Jim’s neck and said, “This was a wonderful surprise, man. Thank you.”

“No, thank you. You know just what to say and do with me. I really like how much you understand me,” Jim explained. 

“I don’t know about you, but I need to get cleaned up,” Blair said. 

“I’ll go right after you’re done,” Jim replied. 

Both of the men knew that this was a special night, one that they would never forget. For this, they were both grateful that they were going slowly. 

The end

First Misunderstanding  
By Patt

While sitting in the bullpen, Jim looked over at Blair and Blair smiled at him with that look. Jim loved that look, but not in the bullpen. Rafe looked at Jim oddly and immediately got worried about what everyone would think about them. 

Jim pushed his chair over near Blair’s and said, “Don’t give me those looks while we’re in the bullpen, understood?”

Blair just stared at Jim like someone had pissed on his computer and then looked away. Oh yeah, to say Blair was pissed off was an understatement. Blair got up and went to the break room to get a cup of coffee. 

Megan Conner walked in and said, “Hey Sandy, how are you today?”

“Dandy, Conner, and you?”

“I take it something is wrong, right?” Megan asked. 

“It’s no one’s business what is wrong or right in my life. I wish you all would just keep your noses away from my personal life,” Blair ranted and then walked out of the break room. Jim came walking down the hallway at that very moment and knew what Blair had just said. 

“Chief, you have to keep our personal life out of the bullpen, not bring it here. Conner is going to know something now,” Jim explained. 

“Fuck you,” Blair said and walked to his desk and sat back down. 

Jim looked around to see if anyone had heard, but no one seemed to notice. Then he wondered what in the hell was going on with Sandburg. He had never once said ‘fuck you’ in the bullpen. Jim was afraid that he had undone everything that he had helped do the night before. They had had so much fun it was hard to believe sometimes. They groped while making out and came in their pants. Blair should be smiling. Blair should be happy, but he wasn’t. Jim had fucked up something already. 

When Jim got to his desk he whispered, “What’s wrong?”

“Oh fuck you,” Blair answered and went back to typing what he had been working on. 

All right, that was two ‘fuck you’s’ in one day. What had he done to deserve this? And when would he find out?

“Blair, do you want to go to lunch?” Jim asked. 

“Not if my life depended on it,” Blair answered. 

Conner walked by and said, “Everyone is paying attention to you guys, you better cool it.”

Jim looked up and sure enough, everyone was staring at them. This embarrassed Jim to no end. He certainly didn’t want anyone in the bullpen knowing about him and Blair. It was bad enough that Conner knew. But she wasn’t making a big thing out of it. 

Conner walked back over and said, “Jimbo, would you like to go to lunch with me?”

Jim stared at Blair and Blair glared at Jim. Jim answered, “Sure, I would love to.”

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Conner said grabbing her purse and waiting by the elevators. 

Jim got up and told Simon where they were going and then he met Conner there and rode down in silence. He worried somewhat about Conner being quiet, but he figured why kick a gift horse in the mouth. 

When they got to Jim’s truck they got in and he drove off, with more silence. “All right, Conner. Give it to me. What are you trying not to say?”

“You are such a whacker. Where is your brain today? You’ve got a good thing and you went and pissed Sandy off. What is wrong with you?” Megan shouted. 

“I don’t even know what I did,” Jim said truthfully. Jim pulled into the parking lot of Subway and they got out. 

They walked in, ordered their sandwiches and then it began. 

“Start from the top, tell me everything you’ve said to him since you came to work today. Or better yet, tell me everything you’ve said since right before he got pissed off. You had to have said something to piss him off,” Conner commented. 

“Everything was fine all morning long until I saw him smile at me, the way he shouldn’t be smiling at me and Rafe saw it. I told him not to give me those looks while we were in the bullpen,” Jim explained. 

“You’re a Yobbo. I don’t believe you said that to Sandy. Where was your brain this morning? God, he’ll probably never talk to you again. He no doubt thinks you’re embarrassed and won’t want to have anything to do with you from here on in. I just can’t believe you did that,” Conner said disgustedly. 

“He shouldn’t be giving looks to me in the bullpen, it’s as simple as that,” Jim said defending himself as best as he could. 

It did no good, Conner wasn’t listening. “Do you know how I knew about you and Sandy?”

“No, how?”

“From you, Bloke. You were giving signs off right and left. It was you that did all of the smiles that shouldn’t have been in the bullpen, not Sandy. So what are you going to do about it?”

Jim thought a moment and said, “You know what? I think this is our first misunderstanding and I’m not too wild about it. We already had a first fight, I don’t think we need this at all.”

“Good, that means you’ll try to make things right, correct?” Conner asked. 

“I don’t know if he’ll even talk to me.” 

“He will if he wants some more of that sex that you’ve been giving him,” Conner guessed. 

Jim blushed and hung his head shamefully. 

Conner looked at him oddly and said, “What? Oh my god, you haven’t had sex yet? That’s part of the fucking problem. What are you waiting for?”

Still blushing, Jim said, “We decided to take it nice and slow and believe it or not, it’s been great. We do small things to make each other feel good and don’t doubt me, its working. So taking it slow is all right.”

“But Jim, you insulted him this morning. It’s more then a misunderstanding, you made him feel like you were embarrassed. Do you want him thinking that all day long?” Conner wondered aloud. 

“Should I call him right now?” Jim inquired. 

Conner smiled at the dummy and said, “You better.”

Jim pulled out his cell and called Blair’s desk line. “Sandburg?”

“Blair, don’t hang up, let me explain something to you, all right?”

“What?” Blair answered coldly. 

“This is one big misunderstanding. I’m so sorry. I was embarrassed that you were giving me the special looks in the bullpen. I figure they are reserved for only at home. But Conner was just telling me that I give them to you all the time. That’s how she knew about me and you. So what I need you to do is pretend I didn’t say anything and start the day over again. I promise I won’t be the same jerk I was earlier. I swear to you, I never meant it to come out the way it did. I know I hurt you and I’m sorry. Please say you’ll forgive me,” Jim pleaded. 

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?” Jim asked. 

“We can start the day over again. I don’t like being mad at you anyhow. Think what we’ll miss out on tonight if we don’t make up, right?” Blair questioned. 

“You’re absolutely right. I would like some more of the making out and groping if it’s all right with you,” Jim said softly. 

“Isn’t Conner right there?” Blair asked suddenly. 

“She guessed we hadn’t done it yet, so it’s not a news flash to her,” Jim explained. 

“Okay… Jim can you bring me a sandwich, because I’m starving and eating out of the vending machine doesn’t appeal to me at all. Just a plain ole everyday sandwich is good for me.” 

“I’ll get it right now and we’ll start back to the station. I’m so sorry I hurt you, Chief.”

“Jim, calm down and let’s not discuss this in the bullpen from now on. Oh, and if I want to look at you in a special way, that’s allowed, damn it. You’re my man, I should be able to glance at you from time to time,” Blair stated. 

“Anything is good with me, Chief. As long as you forgive me, it’s all good.”

“Tell Conner thank you for being such a good friend and get back here soon. We’ll get to go home early I think. I sense a Sentinel headache coming on for you that I’ll have to tell Simon about,” Blair teased. 

“If you’re willing to take Simon on, I can meet you in the parking garage in ten minutes,” Jim joked back. 

“I’m serious; I’ll meet you downstairs in ten minutes. See you then,” Blair said. 

“You’re on, Chief. I’ll see you in ten,” Jim answered. 

Conner smiled at Jim and said, “Now that’s more like it.”

“I think I owe you dinner for this,” Jim suggested. 

“I think that would be great when you get things settled at home. When do you think you’re going to actually be sleeping with your partner anyhow?” Conner wondered. 

“None of your business. I told you we’re taking our sweet time and we’ll do it when the time feels right,” Jim stated. 

“Okay, I know when to shut up. Now let’s get you back to the station so you’ll be able to meet Blair in the parking garage,” Conner said. 

The two friends took off for the station house and before long Jim saw Blair standing by the curb in the garage. Conner got out and said a quick goodbye to both of them and then Blair got in. 

Jim pulled out of the garage as quickly as he had pulled in and smiled over at Blair. “Once again, I’m sorry Chief and here is your sandwich.”

“You are like so forgiven. You just gave me that killer smile that turns me to jello every time you use it. Thanks for the sandwich, I’m starved. Did you mention something to me about groping and making out again?” Blair asked. 

“I sure did. Should we pick up some take-out food for dinner and then we can just heat it up?” Jim inquired. 

“Who cares about eating right now? I have a sandwich that I’m willing to share with you if you want to. I think we should concentrate on making each other feel good. I for one would like to feel some skin tonight,” Blair suggested. 

“Sounds good to me,” Jim agreed. 

“Tomorrow is one of our days off, so I suggest we stay at home all day, experiment with each other’s bodies and I’ll make us a very romantic dinner for two. How does that sound?” Blair questioned. 

“It sounds perfect, Chief. I would love to experiment with you all day long and have you cook dinner. What are we having?”

“I’m making your favorite dinner,” Blair answered. 

“Lasagna? Very cool. I can’t wait. Now let’s get home and get this groping under way,” Jim said. 

“I think we’ll leave skin until tomorrow night after dinner, how about that?” Blair asked. 

“That’s perfect with me. Now let’s get upstairs so we can get busy,” Jim said as he parked in the parking lot. 

“I’ll race ya,” Blair teased and ran all the way up the stairs. 

Jim rushed after him, not wanting Blair to think he wasn’t important enough to chase after, because he was. 

This was going to be another exciting night. Touching skin was in sight. Things were looking up. 

The end 

First Romantic Dinner  
By Patt

 

Blair sent Jim off to spend time with his dad all day long, so he would be alone to cook a fabulous meal for Jim. They were going to spend it with each other, but William had called and Blair thought it was perfect timing. William and Jim were going golfing, not that Jim even liked to that much, but his dad loved it. That would keep Jim away for about four or five hours. Blair had called William and asked to be warned when Jim was coming back because he was making a surprise dinner. If William thought that was odd, he said nothing of the sort, instead he promised to warn Blair as soon as Jim left. 

Blair was making his wonderful sauce with roast beef, instead of hamburger. It’s the way Old Italian’s made it in Italy. They never used hamburger. It would be roast beef or just sauce. 

As that simmered, making the place smell terrific, Blair started whipping up a fantastic Greek salad. Jim loved Greek salad and so did Blair. Once that was done, he started on making the homemade baked cheesecake. He was told it tasted a lot like the one that you would get at The Cheese Cake Factory. When that was in the oven, he prepared the fresh strawberries and whipped up the homemade whipped cream. This was going to be the best meal Jim had ever had. Next up was the Italian Green Beans. He took fresh beans and cleaned them, trimmed off the ends and started cooking them. When they were boiling he watched to be sure they didn’t get over cooked and then put them in a pan and covered them with Spaghetti Sauce. Without meat of course. This was also one of Jim’s favorites. Blair had tried to make everything that Jim loved. 

Blair missed Jim about four hours into the meal preparation but knew that it was going to be worth it in the long run. Last night they had made out like teens again and came in their jeans. This was getting to be sort of fun for both of them.   
Blair was hoping to do the same thing tonight, and if he played his cards right that’s exactly what they would be doing. 

Blair so wanted everything to be perfect that he had already set the table and was chomping at the bit for Jim to get home. If Blair had his way, they would eat in the nude and then lick off strawberries and whipping cream from each other’s bodies. Blair knew he needed to stop thinking along those lines, because he had promised Jim they would go slowly. But Blair really wondered if they could possibly go any slower, they were almost going backwards as it was. 

Everything was ready and waiting for Jim to get home. Now he just needed William to call so he could heat everything up and have it on the table when Jim walked in the door. 

He had no sooner thought this when the phone rang. “Sandburg.”

“Hi Blair, I promised I would call and tell you when Jim left and he just left about two minutes ago. Have a nice dinner. He mentioned you were cooking him a special meal. Is this what I think it means?” William asked. 

Blair didn’t know what to say. “I think you should talk to Jim about that. I’m not sure what it means just yet.”

“I’ll talk to him about it next week when we go golfing again. You really should have him practice more. He embarrassed me at the course today,” William teased. 

Blair turned everything on while they were talking and said, “Did he really do badly on the course?”

“No, I’m just teasing. I swear those Sentinel Senses kick butt when it comes to golf. He also kicked his old man’s butt all over the course,” William said laughing. 

Blair said, “Well, I better get going and get everything done. Talk to you soon, William.”

“Bye, Blair,” William said before he hung up his phone. 

Blair smiled as he started stirring everything. He lit the candles on the table and waited patiently for Jim to get home. He didn’t know what exactly to call Jim at this point. They weren’t actually lovers, so he would have to put some thought into it.

~~~~

Jim parked the truck and smelled the air. He could tell exactly what Blair was cooking for dinner. He smelled Lasagna, Italian Green Beans, and if he wasn’t mistaken, there would be cheesecake for dessert. Jim’s face lit up at the thought and almost ran up the stairs. He had missed Blair all day long. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy being with his dad, but he’d rather be with Blair. He’d much rather be making out and groping, that was for sure. 

He opened the door and smiled at the wonderful look of the loft. Blair had candles and the table set very nicely. Jim hadn’t ever had anyone make him a dinner like this. This was a first. Jim smiled when he saw Blair come out of his room and said, “Hi honey, I’m home.”

“Hey, you are home,” Blair said as he walked over to Jim and kissed him longingly. 

Jim was really getting into the kiss when Blair said, “Everything is ready. Would you like to eat now or later?”

“Now would be fine. I’m starving. I wouldn’t let me dad buy me anything because I wanted to be good and hungry for dinner,” Jim explained. 

“Sit down and I’ll serve you,” Blair said as he began to put food on Jim’s plate. Jim was beaming with happiness. He couldn’t believe how great this was. He not only cooked the whole damn meal, but now he was serving him. Jim pulled Blair down for another kiss. 

“I take it you like the look of the food?” Blair asked when he came up for air from the kiss. 

“I not only love the look of the food, but I love the smell. I could smell everything downstairs in the parking lot and it made me crazy. On one hand I was hungry like you wouldn’t believe and the other hand, I wanted you big time. I was having a hard time deciding what to do,” Jim said. 

“And just think, you decided to eat first,” Blair teased. 

“I need my energy for what’s to come,” Jim kidded Blair back. 

“You got that right. I have big plans for tonight. I’m hoping that you’ll be part of them,” Blair teased again. 

“Sit down and eat with me, Blair.”

Blair dished his food up and sat down and they started to eat like they hadn’t seen food in a week. 

They started with the salad and Jim said, “Chief, I had forgotten how much I love Feta cheese and Greek Olives. Thank you, this is fantastic.”

“I’m so glad it hit the spot for you. I thought it sounded delicious and I was right. God, I love being right now and then,” Blair joked. 

When they were done they ate the lasagna and green beans. Jim was eating like he had never eaten before. This made Blair feel terrific. 

“This was perfect, Blair. Thank you so much for the dinner, the company and the candle light. It was truly perfection.”

Blair got up from his chair and walked over to where Jim sat and kissed him, very passionately. “You just made my night.”

“Hopefully we’ll make each other’s night later on,” Jim teased. 

“First dishes, then dessert, then making out. How does that sound?” Blair asked. 

“Then let’s get busy getting the dishes out of the way. I really think I should do them all since you did all of the cooking,” Jim suggested. 

Blair pulled him down for a kiss and said, “No, I’ll help. Now let’s get finished, I can’t wait to try the new recipe I had for Cheesecake.”

The two men started clean up duty and before long they were all finished. Then Blair got the dishes down for the Cheesecake and got the strawberries and cream out and started to dish it up. 

“It looks just like the stuff the serve at The Cheesecake Factory,” Jim announced when he saw it. 

“I think so too, but we’ll see how it tastes. Sit down and have your dessert,” Blair said pushing Jim to the table. 

Jim pulled Blair down on his lap and said, “I say we share this piece and you sit right here.”

Blair started to laugh and said, “You are so fucking cute when you’re horny.”

“Can’t help it, you make me wild,” Jim admitted. 

“So feed me already,” Blair ordered. 

Jim fed him one bite and then Jim took one for himself. They just kept taking turns until the entire piece was gone. 

“So what did you think?” Blair asked. 

“I think it was better then the Factory, because you made it and I got to feed you. We never would have done that there at their restaurant. This is fantastic,” Jim confessed. 

“I’m so glad you liked it. I think it turned out well too. Now let’s get my piece and share that one too,” Blair said as he got up and Jim swatted his butt as he moved away. 

Jim fed more cake to Blair and himself and then they did the dishes up really fast. 

Jim said, “I’m so full I could bust.”

“Me too,” Blair answered. 

They both walked over to the couch and sat down, Jim pulling Blair as close to him as he could get him. They began to make out like teenagers once again and this lasted for some time before there was actual groping. 

Blair pulled back and asked, “Can we feel skin tonight?”

“I don’t see why not,” Jim replied. 

Blair unzipped Jim’s jeans and then unbuttoned his shirt. Jim did the same thing to Blair. Jim was the first one to touch Blair’s nipples and run his hands through the furry chest hair. 

“That feels so damn good, Jim.”

Then Jim moved further down and ended up with his hand wrapped around Blair’s cock and Blair whimpered with need. Jim began to kiss the mouth he felt he couldn’t live without and rubbed his hand up and down Blair’s cock. 

“Oh man, I’m so close, Jim. I’m ready to blow.”

Jim kissed Blair’s neck and then started stroking Blair’s cock and Blair came with a small shout of Jim’s name. 

Jim pulled his hand out of Blair’s jeans and had come all over his fingers and licked them clean. 

“Oh man, you’re going to be the death of me,” Blair said as he started to kiss Jim, moving his hand down Jim’s stomach and into Jim’s jeans. He started stroking Jim just like Jim had stroked him and before long Jim moaned ‘Blair’ and came all over Blair’s fingers. Not to be outdone by Jim, Blair pulled his hand out and licked his fingers clean. 

They both calmed down and looked at each other wearing matching smiles. 

“That was great, Chief.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Jim.”

“What’s up for tomorrow night?” Blair asked hopefully. 

“More of this. I say we do more of this for awhile,” Jim said smiling again. 

The men sat back on the couch and did their jeans back up and cuddled close together as they watched television. 

Both men could hardly wait for tomorrow night. Things were just getting really good. 

The end 

First Lie  
By Patt

Things were going well at the loft. Every night brought the two men a little closer to being sexually united. Blair was thinking that Jim had been insane when he came up with the idea of going very slowly, but it turned out to be quite the turn-on. Both men were getting sex every single night. It may not be penetration type sex, but sex none-the-less. Blair was freaking happy and content with things the way there were. He found himself looking forward to what they would find to do every night. He didn’t seem to mind if it was a repeat of the night before either. Yes, Blair was very happy. But there was one thing that bothered Blair. Jim didn’t say too much about how he felt about things. Oh yeah, he said he loved his romantic dinner. Said it was the best he had ever had, but did he think that Blair was good with the sex they were having? Blair wondered how a man could ask that without sounding too needy. Blair was going to ask him tonight and see what Jim said. 

What if Jim wasn’t having as much fun as Blair was having? What if it was just easier for him to come because of his senses? What if Jim needed more and just didn’t know how to ask Blair for it? These were things that Blair needed to find out. 

~~~~~

Blair was headed to the break room to get a cup of sludge when he overheard Brown tell Rafe, “I didn’t know that Ellison was into men.”

“What are you talking about?” Rafe asked. 

“He was staring at Detective Miller’s butt when he was leaving the room. Did you know he did guys?” Brown asked again. 

“Miller, from Homicide? I don’t think he’d be looking at his butt. I don’t think he’d be looking at anyone’s butt. I think you’re mistaken,” Rafe assured Brown. 

“You can think whatever you like, but he was staring at the guy’s ass and not just for a second, the entire time Miller was leaving the room,” Brown said very quietly. 

“Holy shit. Do you think anyone else noticed?” Rafe asked, somewhat alarmed about Jim’s reputation. 

“No, I was the only other one in the room. He must have forgotten I was there. I’m in shock. Why would he be staring at Miller’s ass anyhow? Why not anyone else? What’s Miller got that no one else does?” Brown wondered. 

“Just keep it quiet, I don’t want this getting around the rumor mill. Jim would die of embarrassment, as well he should,” Rafe said. 

“I’m not saying a word. I was just asking you about it. Is Miller gay?” Brown asked Rafe. 

“Hell if I know. I didn’t know that Jim was,” Rafe answered. 

Blair walked into the room and said, “Hello guys, what’s new?”

Rafe blushed and said, “Nothing.”

Blair said, “Well, just wondering you both look like the cat that swallowed the canary.”

“See you later, Hairboy,” Brown said as he left the room as quickly as he could. 

Rafe followed right after him and called out, “Later, Sandburg.”

~~~~~

Now Blair had something new to worry about. Jim talked about being exclusive when it came to Sam, but maybe it was different when it came to Jim. Another thing Blair was going to have to ask him tonight. 

Blair went out to the bullpen and sat down. Jim was very quiet and he had a feeling that he overheard what Rafe and Brown had said. Blair said, “Would you like to go to lunch?”

Jim smiled at him and said, “Yeah that would be good.”

Blair went and told Simon where they would be and the two of them took off for lunch. When they got to the truck, Jim still hadn’t said a word. 

“Where do you want to go?” Blair asked. 

“Anywhere is good with me,” Jim answered. 

“How about Subway, it’s quick and we can eat in the truck. I want to talk to you about a few things,” Blair suggested. 

Jim looked a little nervous and said, “What things?”

“I’d rather wait until we got something to eat and then we can park down the road and talk. I really want to speak to you,” Blair said. 

Jim drove to Subway and they walked in and ordered their sandwiches to go. They eat got a drink too and out the door they went. Before long Jim pulled up on a quiet street down from the station and said, “Okay, now talk.”

“Jim, do I make you happy, sexually?”

Jim choked on his soda and coughed it up and finally answered, “Of course you do.”

“So there is nothing I do wrong?”

“Blair, you do everything right. Why are you asking me this?”

“You never tell me how you feel after we do things in the evening, so I’m just guessing all the time,” Blair said. 

“Chief, where in the hell is this coming from? You make me very happy. Last night was one of the best nights we’ve had so far. I really enjoyed myself,” Jim admitted. 

“I did too, Jim, I did too. Is there anything you would like to see me do more of?” Blair asked. 

“Blair, why are you asking this shit? You make me very happy. I know I don’t tell you very often, but I’m happier with you then I’ve ever been. I really like the things we do and say to each other,” Jim confessed. 

Blair smiled at Jim and said, “So why were you watching Miller’s ass?”

Jim was in the middle of taking another drink and it shot up his nose and all over the steering wheel. When he finally composed himself, he said, “I didn’t watch his ass.”

“You’re lying. I know when you’re lying and you’re doing it now,” Blair said angrily. 

“I’m not fucking lying. I wasn’t staring at his ass. Who are you going to believe, me or Brown?” Jim asked. 

“So you heard them?”

“Of course I heard them. I was listening to you getting your coffee when you walked up to the break room door. When you stopped, I knew you were listening to something and I listened too. I wasn’t staring at Miller’s ass.”

“Jim, you’re a fucking liar,” Blair said and got out of the truck and started walking down the street. 

Jim pulled up next to him and said, “Chief, get in.”

“I don’t ride with liars. If I don’t make you happy then tell me so. Don’t just string me along,” Blair shouted. 

“Blair, please get in the truck and we’ll talk.”

Blair finally got into the truck and said, “So tell me why you were looking at his ass.”

“I was lying. This is my first fucking lie. God, I hate Brown sometimes. He’s such a fucking dickhead.”

“You’re not making me feel any better here, Jim.”

“Do you know Miller?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, I know who he is, why?”

“Tell me who he reminds you of,” Jim said. 

“Who? I don’t know,” Blair answered. 

“Who does he resemble? Who has the same style of hair? Who is the same height and build?” Jim asked. 

“Who?” Blair was honestly confused. 

“You, you idiot. I was watching his ass because I wondered what your ass would be like.” Jim said quietly. 

“Jim, you can look at my ass any time you want, why would you look at his instead? I’m really confused here and I’m not feeling much better about this whole thing,” Blair admitted. 

“I was thinking about you, about what we’re going to be doing eventually and I strayed down to his ass, thinking what it would be like.”

“What, what would be like?” Blair was still confused. 

“Fucking you,” Jim whispered. 

“You wondered what it would be like fucking me, so you watched another guy’s ass? You are still lying.”

“No, I swear to you, I’ve been thinking about fucking you lately and that’s all that’s on my mind while we sit in the bullpen. I swear. I wasn’t watching his ass, I was thinking of your ass,” Jim explained as best as he could. 

“Jim, that makes no sense what-so-ever. I think you want more out of this relationship and maybe that’s the problem. Maybe you need to fuck me,” Blair said softly. 

“I want to take things slow. I like the build-up that it’s causing and I promise I won’t be staring at your butt or anyone else’s butt from now on. I want to play this by ear. I don’t want to rush into fucking because I’m horny. So do you believe me?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I believe you, but don’t lie to me again,” Blair warned. 

“I promise I won’t lie to you again. I’m sorry,” Jim declared. 

“You’re forgiven, but you’re going to make up for it tonight, buddy boy,” Blair teased. 

“More making out and groping? We’re getting really good at it aren’t we?” Jim asked happily. 

“Yes, we are and I love every single minute of it. I love going slowly. I thought you were nuts when you brought it up, but I love it. I love how badly you want me and how badly I want you. This is going to be great when the time comes. We’ll take our time and not worry about a time limit,” Blair said. 

“Thank you, Chief.”

“For what?” Blair asked. 

“For believing in me. For listening to me when I said I wanted to go slow. It was mostly because I was afraid of fucking up our relationship, but I think we’re getting even stronger if that’s possible,” Jim stated. 

Blair smiled at Jim and said, “So are we still on for tonight?”

“You better believe it,” Jim said with a matching smile. 

“What about Brown and Rafe?” Blair asked. 

“That’s for another day. We don’t want anyone to know about us yet. We aren’t even official yet. Let’s just let this die down and I’ll be a good boy from now on. You won’t be hearing anything from here on in,” Jim swore. 

“Okay, I’ll let you handle it when the time comes. Let’s get to work, so we can get home for some fun,” Blair suggested. 

“You don’t have to tell me more then once,” Jim answered and the men drove back to the station much happier then they were when they left. Things were still working out fine. 

The end 

First Confession of Love  
By Patt

 

Jim knew that each passing day was getting closer and closer to him and Blair finally doing something about their relationship. They were going to have to go one step further then they were right now. It was time. Jim felt the need to tell Blair tonight that things were moving forward at a nice pace and how he felt about Blair. He was in love with the man. But did Blair love him back? He hated to be the one that said it first, in case Blair didn’t feel the same way about him. It was something to think about, that was for sure. 

Jim was sitting at his desk in the bullpen, thinking again about Blair and how much he adored the man. This was going to have to change. Jim couldn’t seem to keep his mind on work at all. They needed to talk. They would do it tonight. 

Jim glanced over at Blair and smiled at the man who owned his heart and Blair smiled back. It was one of those smiles that promised many things, most of them couldn’t be talked about in the bullpen. Yes, Jim knew he was going to have to talk to Blair tonight. 

~~~~~

As they drove home that night, Jim kept looking at Blair to see if he looked any different. Jim wondered if he looked any different to Blair, now that he was in love. He would have to ask him. 

Blair saw Jim staring at him and said, “Is something on your mind, Jim?”

“Yeah, I want to talk to you when we get home. It’s important,” Jim answered. 

“Is everything all right?” Blair asked nervously. 

“Everything is just fine, Blair. Not to worry.”

“Good, then we’ll talk when we get home. What’s on the agenda for tonight?” Blair asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down. 

“I was thinking we could sleep in the same bed tonight. Still not going all the way, but cuddling to the next degree. What do you think?” Jim asked. 

“I think it sounds like a hell-of-an-idea. I’ve wanted to sleep in your bed for ages now,” Blair confessed. 

“Good, we’re on the same page then. If things go well, maybe tomorrow morning we could see about doing some other things that we would like to do,” Jim said dancing around the actual words. 

“Jim, if you’d like to fuck me tomorrow, then just say it. Do you want to?”

“Yes, I want to. We’re going to be off tomorrow, so we can sleep in and have sex for the first time. Are we taking away from it by planning it?” Jim wondered. 

“Maybe a little bit. Let’s just see what happens overnight. We’ll see where we should go from there,” Blair suggested. 

The rest of the drive home was spent discussing cases at work and friends and family. 

Before long they arrived home and they walked up the stairs holding hands and ran into Mrs. Marshall from down the hall. 

“Hello Mrs. Marshall,” Blair said kindly. 

“Humph…” She said as she walked into her apartment. 

“I don’t think she was too pleased with us,” Jim appraised. 

“Tough shit. The old wind bag,” Blair teased. 

Jim burst out laughing and they walked into the loft apartment. Jim couldn’t believe how Blair always made him feel better about everything. 

As soon as the door was shut, Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him with much passion and need. 

“Keep that up buddy and we’re never going to make it until after dinner,” Blair warned. 

“I’ll make dinner tonight. You rest and watch the news. You can fill me in on it later,” Jim offered. 

“That would be very nice. What are we having for dinner?” Blair asked. 

“Hamburgers,” Jim said beaming with happiness. He loved burgers more then almost anything. 

“Do you need any help?” Blair wondered. 

“Nope, I’ve got it. Sit down and relax. I’ll call you when dinner is done,” Jim said pushing Blair onto the couch. 

Blair sat down and before long fell asleep. He’d gotten up really early that morning and he was so tired all day long. Now was his chance to get a cat nap. 

Jim smiled at his sleeping partner and went out to the balcony and lit the grill for the hamburgers. While it heated up, he got busy and made a nice salad for both of them. Then he cooked the hamburgers, got everything set on the table and went over to the couch and knelt down next to the sleeping man and said, “Chief, did you want to eat tonight?”

“Oh man, I’m sorry. I didn’t even catch any of the news. I was really tired tonight. Dinner smells good, Jim.”

Jim helped him up and led him into the dining room. Blair sat down and thanked the heavens for giving him this wonderful man. 

They ate in silence, because it’s hard to carry on a conversation while eating a hamburger. While they cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, they talked again about some cases at work. Sometimes it was very nice having your working partner at home with you at night. They figured out something they had both puzzled over and Jim called Simon to tell him the news. 

It was indeed a good night. 

Jim joined Blair on the sofa and said, “Mind if I join you?” 

Blair laughed and said, “Like I would let you be anywhere else.”

Jim smiled then too and kissed Blair. He could taste the onions, the tomato and the lettuce that Blair had used on his sandwich. They all tasted good. Jim loved the smell and taste of Blair. Jim sometimes felt like devouring his Guide. He tasted that damn good. 

“Do I need to brush my teeth?” Blair asked, being the overly nice guy that he was. 

“I like the flavors of dinner and you. The blend is very nice. I like the way you taste,” Jim said. 

“You’re such a sicko. I probably have onion breath and you’re saying how good I taste. What am I going to do with you?” Blair teased. 

Jim began to nibble on his neck and said, “What do you think about lying upstairs and watching television up there for a change?”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll meet you up there as soon as I get my sleep clothes on,” Blair stated. 

“Okay, I’ll be up there warming up the bed,” Jim kidded. 

“See you soon,” Blair said as he took off for his bedroom to get his sweats on and get back upstairs as soon as possible. There was a chance that they might get naked tonight. Blair wanted that in the worst way. 

Blair decided to just wear his boxers and tee shirt. He climbed the stairs and saw Jim lying on top of the covers, wearing only his boxers. He looked fantastic. Blair climbed on the side of the bed and said, “Move over you bed hog.”

Jim laughed and moved over so there was room for both of them. Jim pulled him into his arms and they began to kiss like crazy. Before long, Jim pulled Blair on top of him and pushed Blair’s butt so that their dicks were rubbing each other. Blair was humping Jim like mad and Jim was meeting every single thrust. 

Blair pulled away from Jim and said, “We better slow down, or we’re going to be over with before we even start.”

Jim didn’t seem to care. He continued doing what he had been doing and Blair got back into it. Before long Blair was panting and groaning with the need to come and Jim rubbed Blair’s butt to take him over the edge. Blair came all over his and Jim’s underwear. Jim came right after Blair did. 

Jim said, “I think we should get naked and just lie together.”

Both men got naked and cleaned themselves off with tissue and wipes that Jim had in the nightstand. 

“Jim, I need to talk to you about something.”

It’s funny that you’re mentioning that, because I have something to tell you,” Jim said. 

“You first,” Blair offered. 

“I love you,” Jim whispered into Blair’s ear. 

Blair held on to Jim for dear life and said, “I love you. 

“I thought maybe you did, but I was being insecure and was almost afraid to tell you tonight,” Jim declared. 

“Never be afraid to tell me anything, anytime, anywhere. Promise?” Blair asked very seriously. 

“Promise,” Jim said. 

They lay in each others arms and didn’t say anything for quite some time. Finally Jim said, “Would you be upset if we went to sleep? I’m exhausted and I think we need to just cuddle.”

“That sounds mighty fine to me, Jim. I’m sleepy already,” Blair answered as he snuggled in closer and closer to Jim. 

Jim sighed with contentment and started to doze off. He was a very lucky man indeed. Tomorrow would be an even luckier day for both of them. Jim could feel it in his bones. 

Both men were softly snoring and lights were still on in the loft. Jim had never forgotten to turn off lights and lock up. But he did that night. 

Happiness vibes filled the air. 

Tomorrow would bring a new exciting day. 

The end

First Intimate Encounter  
By Patt

 

The next morning, Jim woke up first, naked and hard as a rock, lying right next to a very naked Blair. Jim just stared at him for as long as he could, before Blair woke up and took the fun part away from him. 

At that very moment Blair woke up and smiled at Jim. “Are you staring at my naked body?”

“Why yes, I am,” Jim answered. 

Blair snuggled up close to Jim and could feel both of their hard-on’s and he was happy about that. 

“Jim, I’d love for you to fuck me,” Blair said quietly. 

Jim smiled at Blair and said, “I would love to make love to you. But I want to be sure we’re ready.”

“Jim, I don’t know about you, but I’ve been ready for the last week or so. This has been the longest dating experience of my life. I want some real sex at the end of this date.”

Jim laughed and teased, “You think you deserve something fun?”

“I’ve been a very good boy. Ask anyone,” Blair kidded back. 

“No one had better know if you’ve been a good boy or not. That’s only for me and you. Understood?” Jim asked quickly. 

“Oh yeah, I get it. I belong to you and no one else. I’m down with that, man.”

Jim pulled Blair closer to him and started to kiss him. Blair pulled away and said, “I need to make a pit stop and brush my teeth. I’ll be right back.”

Jim smiled as he watched his mate walk naked to the stairway. Blair had to have the nicest ass he had ever seen on anyone, male or female. It was that outstanding. Jim was getting harder thinking about that ass, and that wasn’t going to work either because Jim had to piss and brush his teeth also. 

Jim started down the stairs as Blair was coming up them. Blair ran his hand over Jim’s penis and said, “Nice.”

Jim laughed all the way down the stairs. Blair was a pistol in or out of bed. Jim could hardly wait to get back upstairs again and make love to him. 

After he was finished, he washed up and went back up the stairs again. Blair was lying on the top of the comforter naked and very hard. 

Jim slid onto the bed next to Blair and began to kiss Blair’s neck. Jim knew that it was a special hot spot for Blair. He always lost control whenever Jim started kissing his neck. This was no exception. Blair was already squirming around and moaning and all Jim was doing was kissing his neck. 

The two men started touching each other, making the other one wild with need and Jim finally said, “You better let go of me, or I’m going to be done with before we ever get started.”

Blair laughed and said, “I love a man that knows his limitations. Fuck me, big guy.”

Jim reached into the drawer in the night stand and got the lube and a condom. He began to prepare Blair carefully, but still very sexily and before long, Jim went between Blair’s legs and pulled Blair’s legs up around his waist as he guided his dick to Blair’s tight, hot, opening. 

The two of them were working as a team the entire time that Jim entered Blair. Jim wouldn’t move too much until he saw signs from Blair that it was time to move on. And Blair tried not to push Jim any further then he needed to be pushed. Once they were both on the same page, Jim started thrusting harder and harder. Blair was talking to Jim about how much he loved him and Jim smiled at how talkative his lover was. Jim hadn’t said a word yet, and Blair was talking in paragraphs. 

When Jim angled a little differently and thrust down, he hit Blair’s sweet spot, and Jim only thought Blair had been talking a lot before that. Now Blair was begging for release and telling Jim how much he loved him. Jim was getting even more turned on by this, if that was at all possible. Before long, Jim reached down and started fisting Blair’s cock and within a few moments Blair came howling Jim’s name, throwing his head back, practically begging Jim to bite his neck. Jim did just that. As he bit him gently, he pounded into Blair even harder and came throwing his head back the same way. 

Jim lay on top of Blair and tried to get his breathing under control and finally said, “That was so fun.”

Blair laughed and answered, “You think?”

Jim finally started slipping out of Blair and he pulled the rest of the way out and got up to get wipes to clean them both off. Jim started cleaning Blair off and Blair said, “Wow, that’s what I call service.”

“With a smile, even,” Jim added. 

“You don’t talk much when you make love do you?” Blair asked. 

“Does that bother you?” Jim wondered. 

“No, I just wondered if you’ve ever been a talker, or do you have to work up to it?” Blair said. 

“I’m not a talker, Blair. It bothers you, I can tell.”

“Well, it would have been nice if you said you loved me while you were having your wicked way with me,” Blair teased. 

“I love you. I should have said that then, I wasn’t thinking. God knows I wasn’t thinking with my big head anyhow,” Jim joked back. 

“I love you. Has anyone ever told you, what a great fucker you are?” Blair asked. 

Jim blushed and said, “No, never. This is a first for me. First time, anyone ever told me I was a good fucker. Thank you.”

“Never?” Blair inquired again. 

“Never, I would have remembered that. No one ever complained, but they never made me feel like you just did,” Jim explained. 

“So, was it worth the wait, Jim?”

“Yes, Blair, it was worth the wait. I had an excellent time fucking your brains out.”

Blair kissed Jim and then they began to snuggle on the bed. Jim reached down and pulled the blanket up over them and said, “I need a power nap. I’m old.”

“Old, smold. You sure as hell don’t fuck like an old man,” Blair kidded. 

“Well, we’ll talk about it when we get up from the power nap. I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you, Jim.”

Before long they were both sound asleep and both men looked very happy and content. 

~~~~~

When Jim woke up, he was alone in the bed. He wasn’t wild about that. He got up and walked down the stairs and found Blair making breakfast wearing Jim’s robe. Jim smiled at how big it was on him, but yet how cute Blair looked in it. 

“Hey, Chief.”

“Hey yourself. Get something on so I don’t burn breakfast staring at you,” Blair said smiling. 

“You’re wearing my robe,” Jim reminded him. 

“Oh yeah, here.” Blair took off the robe and handed it to Jim. He then walked into his old room and got his robe and put it on. Then he began to work on breakfast again. 

There was a knock at the door and Jim listened and smelled and said, “It’s Conner.”

Jim opened up the door and said, “What?”

“Oh wow, someone got very lucky last night or was it this morning?” Conner asked. 

Jim blushed and she laughed and said, “Oh man, it was this morning. Cool, I’m just in time to interrupt you boys.”

“What are you doing here?” Blair asked. 

“I think I need to look and see if there is a wild animal, because your neck looks really bad. Jimbo, what did you do to him?” Conner loved teasing Jim. 

Blair said, “Do you want to have breakfast with us or not?” 

“Oh I would love to have breakfast with you blokes. Move aside Jimbo, I’m starving.” Conner pushed Jim aside and sat down at the table. 

Jim just stood there in shock. He couldn’t believe that Blair had just invited Conner to eat with them. 

Blair came around the counter and grabbed Jim and hugged him. He whispered, “You and I will have all day together. It doesn’t hurt to be nice to our friend. And she accepts us the way we are. Not everyone will do that.”

Jim smiled back and him and whispered, “I love you.”

“Now that’s the way to start a morning,” Blair said as he started to dish the food up. 

Conner said, “I have today off and wondered if you guys wanted to see a movie with me.”

“How could we all be off on the same day?” Jim asked. 

“Because I called in sick, that’s why,” Conner said. 

“Why?” Jim questioned. 

“Because Rafe and Brown are being assholes and I didn’t want to have to deal with them today,” Conner explained. 

“Is it about me?” Jim asked. 

“As a matter of fact it is. But they’re being close minded fucking assholes and I don’t need it today.”

Blair said, “Conner, we don’t need you to take care of us. Jim and I will handle it. Don’t worry so much.”

“I’m not worried, I just hate bigotry. I really thought Henri was above that,” Conner commented. 

“Henri is just surprised, that’s all. It threw him for a loop. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“Breakfast is wonderful, Sandy. Thank you.”

“You are most welcome. Now I hate to be a dick head, but could you leave?” Blair asked. 

Conner laughed and said, “Boy oh boy, you give the man sex and it goes right to his head. Oh, I made a sex joke.”

Jim said, “It was nice of you to worry about us, but we’re going to do just fine. I’ll talk to Henri and take care of things. You go back to work.”

“Okay, I will go back to work since no one will go to a movie with me,” Conner teased. 

Jim opened up the door and said, “Better get while the getting’s good. Blair looks about ready to throw you over the balcony.”

Conner laughed all the way out the door and into the hallway. “You two guys are too much. Talk to you tomorrow.”

Jim shut the door and said to Blair, “Alone at last.”

“How about a repeat of what we did this morning?” Blair asked. 

“I would love that,” Jim said. 

“Race ya.” Blair ran all the way up the stairs. Jim took his time, because he was an old man after all and this old man had a lot of things to show Blair before he was through. 

The end 

First Time They Meet the Ex  
By Patt

 

Jim was at home, fixing the kitchen sink when he heard Blair talking to Carolyn in the hallway. Jim really didn’t need to have to deal with Carolyn that day, the sink was enough. 

Jim opened the door and he could see that Blair was taken off guard. 

“Hi Jimmy. It’s good to see you, honey,” Carolyn hugged Jim and kissed him on the lips. 

Blair wasn’t a happy camper. He knew that some day he would have to deal with the ex, but he didn’t want it so soon after they became an item. 

“I was just telling Sandburg here that I was shocked to hear he still lived at the loft. It makes no sense, Jimmy. People are talking,” Carolyn tattled. 

“If you knew me at all, you would know that I could care less what people are saying about me. So why even bring it up?” Jim asked. 

Blair went into the kitchen and found some things to do while they talked. 

“I’m worried about you, because they’re saying terrible things about you and Sandburg. I know they’re not true, but you can’t have people talking about you like that. It’s not right. It makes me look bad too, like I wasn’t able to hold on to my man because he wanted to be with a man,” Carolyn stated. 

“So basically you’re upset because it makes you look bad. You’re really not worried about me at all, am I right?” Jim asked very sarcastically. 

“Jimmy, that’s not fair. You know that I still love you and will always protect you when and where I can. This is one of the places I just had to say something. It’s time for Sandburg to move out,” Carolyn suggested. 

“We’re an item, Carolyn. Put that in your pipe and smoke it,” Jim growled. 

“What do you mean you’re an item? Jimmy, you don’t do men,” Carolyn said. 

“Carolyn, I was dating a man when I met you. I’m bi. I’ve always been. I like both, but now I’m with Blair,” Jim confessed easily. 

“Jimmy, I can’t believe this is true. So the stories are true?” 

“Yes, Carolyn they’re true. I told Sandburg that he would eventually have to meet the ex, I guess it’s today,” Jim said angrily. 

“What are you talking about, Jimmy. I already know Sandburg. I don’t have to meet him. I know him and I don’t want to talk to him at all,” Carolyn stated. 

Blair came out of the kitchen and said, “You’re the ex Carolyn, so you have no right saying you don’t want to see me or talk to me. This is my home.”

“This used to be my home, you perve. I can’t believe you have turned Jimmy into a fag.” Carolyn went and plopped down on the sofa, totally disgusted. 

“Carolyn… He’s not a perve and we didn’t turn each other into fags, we already were,” Jim said as calmly as he could. 

“What does your father think about this?” Caro asked. 

“He doesn’t know yet. We haven’t told everyone, just a few people know. I planned on telling my dad this next weekend,” Jim said. 

“Jimmy, you can’t be serious. Your dad will have a stroke and die when he hears the news. You can’t do this to him. It’s time to have Sandburg move out.”

“Caro, I don’t know how to tell you this, but he not only shares my room, but the loft is in his name too. I couldn’t throw him out even if I wanted to,” Jim stated the facts. 

“Sandburg, you’re awfully quiet, don’t you have anything to say about William Ellison finding out his son is a fag?” Carolyn was on a roll. 

Blair sighed and said, “Stop calling us fags. It’s offensive. William already knows more or less.”

“What are you talking about?” Jim asked Blair. 

“When I made you the special dinner, he called me to let me know you were on the way home and he asked if there was anything he needed to know. He knew right then and there that we were an item,” Blair explained. 

“You didn’t mention it to me. Why is that?” Jim asked sounding somewhat angry. 

“Because we haven’t discussed that yet. We’re still new to all of this and I wanted to take things one step at a time,” Blair answered. 

Caro said, “See, he’s not telling you things already. What else has he kept from you?”

“Shut up, Caro.”

“Jim, will it make you feel better to meet my ex?” Blair offered. 

“Who?” Jim asked. 

“Martin Bates, he’s a teaching assistant at the Uni. He’s a really nice guy, we just didn’t make a good couple,” Blair said. 

“You dated Martin, that nice guy that used to come over now and then? You were dating him? How fucking convenient. I supposed you used to have sex in your room with him, right?”

“Jim, why don’t we discuss this later? I just wanted to tell you that you are welcome to meet my ex, just like I’m meeting Carolyn for the first time since we’ve been a couple.”

“I don’t need to meet him, I already know him and I don’t want to know what you did with him,” Jim said angrily. 

“Just like I don’t want to know what you and Carolyn did either. I shouldn’t have to be subjected to her bullshit all the time. This is my home too, or at least you said it was. I don’t want Carolyn here. I want her to leave,” Blair said just as angrily as Jim.

“Sandburg, you can’t tell me where to go or when to go. This is Jimmy’s house. I want you to go while I’m here,” Caro said. 

“Fuck you, Carolyn. Leave.”

“Jimmy are you going to let him talk to me like that?” She asked Jim. 

“Caro leave right now. I need to talk to Blair.”

“Jimmy, I’m not leaving you with the perve.”

“He’s not a perve, so stop calling him that. Now get your purse and leave,” Jim suggested strongly. 

Blair smiled when he saw the glare on her face. 

“Do you see him smiling? That’s because he’s using you, Jimmy.”

“Maybe I’m using him, Caro. Now get out,” Jim held the front door open for her, glaring the entire time. 

“You haven’t heard the end of this, Jimmy. I’ll be back,” Caro said as she walked out the door. 

Jim slammed the door shut and Blair said, “I can explain about Martin.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and began to kiss him like crazy. “I don’t want to know who you slept with because it makes me crazy. I love you so much, but I don’t like the idea of sharing you, even if it’s in the past. I don’t want him in our lives now and I sure as hell don’t want Caro in our lives ever.”

“This is the first time, I’ve met with Carolyn since we’ve been together and I have to tell you, I really don’t like her. If she called me a fag once more, I was going to gag her and throw her over the balcony,” Blair promised. 

Jim started to laugh. “I saw that look in your eye and I don’t blame you. She drove me nuts and she’s my ex. I don’t care if we ever see her again. She’s going to make trouble with my dad, I know that much for sure, but if you’re right, he already knows. And speaking of that, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Jim, we’ve been a little busy here. We’ve had a first date, first kiss, first fight, first misunderstanding, first cuddle, first surprise, first romantic dinner and the first time we fucked, so excuse me if I’ve had my mind on other things.”

“You’re right. Sorry about that, Chief.”

Jim kissed him again and said, “So will we ever be able to be in a room with Caro and be civil?” 

“No, I don’t think so. She thinks you’ve hurt her reputation. She doesn’t care about how you feel, its how she feels that’s important.”

“That’s too bad, because she can be a nice woman. Just not now,” Jim teased. 

Blair pulled Jim closer to him and said, “I don’t want you around her anyway. There’s too much history. You belong to me, not her.”

“I feel the same way about Martin. So let’s not worry about being friends with either of them, how does that sound?” Jim asked. 

“Sounds perfect to me. Now heads up because Henri and Rafe are supposed to be here any minute,” Blair reminded Jim. 

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and Jim opened it to Rafe and Brown. “Come on in, guys.”

Both men walked in all sheepish looking and stood there looking at the floor. 

Jim said, “Sit down in the living room, we have some things to tell you.”

Both men sat down and still didn’t look at Jim. 

Jim sat down opposite them and said, “I hear you’ve been spreading a rumor about me in the station.”

“Hey, it’s not our fault that you were watching someone’s ass in the bullpen,” Henri said defensively. 

“Well actually, it was an ass I was watching, but I didn’t want it to be that ass. I was thinking of Sandburg’s ass. We’re together. I just thought I would tell you and clear the air. If you don’t like it, that’s your problem, but don’t make waves for Blair.”

“You’re with Hairboy?” Henri asked, somewhat shocked. 

“Yes, I’m with Hairboy,” Jim said. 

“I’ll be damned. Now that’s more like it. You two make a great couple, but I didn’t like that you were watching the other guy’s ass,” Brown commented. 

“Oh, you’re not the only one that wasn’t happy about it. Blair is still kicking my ass over that one.” Jim smiled at Brown and saw that there would be no problem. Rafe was another story. He still hadn’t said a word. 

“So are you going to still have poker parties?” Rafe wondered. 

Blair almost laughed before he answered, “Of course we’re going to have parties. We just don’t know when yet. We just started this business and want to keep it low key for now. Can you keep it to yourselves?” 

“Neither of you seem to mind, why is that?” Jim asked. 

“We’ve always thought that the two of you should be together. So this is perfect in our eyes. Good luck, guys. We’ll see you later.” Both Brown and Rafe got up and walked out the door. 

Jim and Blair didn’t say much after the door was shut. 

“Wanna fool around?” Blair asked. 

Jim smiled at his lover and said, “You couldn’t drag me away. I love you.”

“I love you.” Blair took Jim’s hand and they walked up the stairs, hand in hand. 

Things were going to work out just fine and they both felt like celebrating. 

The end

First Illness  
By Patt

Jim woke up feeling somewhat off, and heard Blair on the phone downstairs. 

“Simon, Jim won’t be coming in today. I’m going to be about an hour late because I need to get him fed and get him set up for the day. He’s got a fever and we need to nip this in the bud.”

“Sounds good, Sandburg, we’ll see you when you get here. Tell Jim I hope he feels better soon.”

Blair hung the phone up, got the breakfast tray ready to go and headed up the stairs. Jim was awake, but just lying there looking listless. 

“I have breakfast for you and juice with aspirin. You’ve got a 101 degree fever and we need to get that taken care of first thing. Do you feel like you’re coming down with a cold?” Blair asked. 

“I don’t know. I just don’t feel right. Something is off, but I can’t pin point it. The fever is making my senses go off the chart,” Jim stated. 

“Maybe I should stay home with you today,” Blair commented. 

“Don’t be silly, Blair, I’m not a child. You go to work and I’ll be here when you get off. What did you bring me for breakfast?”

Blair grabbed the breakfast tray and set it up over Jim’s legs and said, “You’ve got Oatmeal with brown sugar and two slices of toast. I made you a sandwich for lunch, so all you have to do is go down and get it at lunch time. Eat up, now.”

Jim ate the Oatmeal and toast and didn’t mess with his Guide about it. Jim knew better then to argue with Blair if he was in charge. He was definitely in charge today. 

“Do you need anything more before I have to leave?” Blair asked. 

“No, I’m fine, Chief. You go and catch up on the paperwork,” Jim teased. 

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were doing this on purpose,” Blair kidded back. 

“I have to sleep for awhile. See you when you get home,” Jim snuggled back into the covers and was sleeping almost immediately. 

Blair was a little concerned about Jim but knew that Jim was an adult and would call him if he got worse. Blair did the dishes, got more juice made and then got ready to go to work. 

~~~~~

Blair was at his desk wanting to call Jim so bad, but didn’t want to wake him up when his phone rang and he answered, “Sandburg.”

“Hey Chief.”

“Hi Jim, I’ve been dying to call and check on you but was afraid to wake you up. How are you feeling?”

“I feel like crap. I took more aspirin and it helps for a short time, but then the fever comes back. I have no idea what this is,” Jim explained. 

“Are you in any pain or anything?” Blair asked. 

“No, just headache and fever. When are you coming home? I hate sleeping by myself,” Jim whined. 

“I’ll ask Simon if I can take off soon,” Blair replied. 

“Thanks, Chief. I’ll talk to you later,” Jim hung up the phone before Blair even got a goodbye out. 

Blair was actually quite worried about Jim. He didn’t usually run fevers and he didn’t have any cold symptoms, so what was it? Blair walked up to Simon’s door and knocked. 

Simon opened up the door and said, “Oh let me guess who wants to go home and check up on his partner.”

“Can I?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, it’s really quiet today and the gang can take care of things. I hope Jim feels better soon.”

“Do you think we could both be off tomorrow if he’s not? I’m worried about him,” Blair figured he could at least ask. The worst thing Simon could say was no. 

“Sure, we’ll see you the day after tomorrow. Get him better quick,” Simon patted Blair on the shoulder and then pushed him over towards his desk. Blair knew that it was Simon’s way of showing he cared. 

~~~~~

Jim lay in bed wondering how long it would be before Blair got home when he heard Blair’s car drive up in the parking lot. He instantly felt a lot better just knowing that Blair would by lying next to him on the big bed. Jim had been lonely all day long. 

Jim heard Blair come in the front door and hang up his jacket. Then he took off his shoes and started up the stairs. 

Jim was lying in the bed all cuddled up with the blankets, shivering when Blair got up there. 

“Jim, did you take any aspirin for the fever?” Blair went over and felt Jim’s forehead and then took out the stick-on’s for Jim’s forehead. They were very handy thermometers. Blair was afraid of what the temperature would actually say. After it turned the second color, Blair looked and it said 102 degrees. 

“Yeah I took some about an hour ago. I was afraid of taking any more then that. My senses are all fine, except my sense of smell. It’s gone. I can’t smell anything,” Jim complained. 

“Come on, babe, you’re going to Urgent Care?” 

“Just because I can’t smell things? I don’t think so, Blair.”

“No, not because of that, because you’re still running a high grade fever for being on meds and I want a doctor to look at you. So up and at em.”

Blair started pushing Jim out of the bed and Jim finally took the hint that Blair wasn’t going to give up and got out of bed and started to get dressed. 

“Does this mean we aren’t going to have sex tonight?” Jim wondered. 

“That’s exactly what that means. You’re sick; do you want me to get sick too?” Blair asked. 

“No, I wouldn’t push this damn fever on anyone. Not even Carolyn,” Jim said smiling. 

“Well, it might do her some good, but you I want to get checked out,” Blair teased about Jim’s ex-wife. 

Jim finished getting dressed and walked downstairs to the truck and let Blair do all of the driving. That’s just how shitty he felt. 

~~~~~

When Blair and Jim were waiting to see the doctor, Jim’s fever got even higher. Jim turned to Blair and said, “The fever just went up another two degrees.”

Blair shot out of his chair and told the receptionist that Jim’s fever might be in the 104 range and did she think him having seizures in the waiting room would look good for the Urgent Care. It was funny how quickly they got Jim into a room in the back. 

The nurse came in and took his temperature and said, “I don’t know how you knew how high it was, but it is 103.4. I’ll have the doctor in to see Mr. Ellison as soon as possible.” She walked out of the room and Blair started to worry his lip. 

“Blair calm down, it’s just a cold or something,” Jim assured Blair. 

“It’s still fucking scary. I don’t want to hear how it’s nothing. Anything that takes one of your senses away is something. Why didn’t you tell me that this morning?” Blair asked. 

“I didn’t want you to worry too much. Like you’re doing right now,” Jim said. 

The door opened and a doctor walked in saying, “Hello Mr. Ellison, my name is Doctor Spenser.”

“Hi Doc,” Jim answered. 

“So what do we have here?” Doctor Spenser started looking at the file. 

Blair decided to get right into it. “Jim has keen sense of smell and he didn’t bother to tell me that it’s gone along with the fever spiking right and left.”

“Let me have a look at your throat and nose area and we’ll see what we can figure out,” The doctor said. 

He examined Jim for about fifteen minutes and he said, “You’ve got swelling in your sinus area and your one ear is swollen. I think you have a sinus infection, so we’re going to start you on Antibiotics and pain relievers for the fever and we’ll hope to get this under control in a day or so.”

Blair said, “Does he have to take the antibiotics?”

“If you want him to get better he does. I’m going to give him a shot right now, and that’s going to help bring the swelling down quickly and painlessly. Are you allergic to Penicillin?”

Jim looked over at Blair and Blair answered, “No, he’s not allergic to that.”

“Good, then we’ll have a shot before you leave and I’ll give you two prescriptions for the swelling and the fever. You can pick them up wherever you need to go with your insurance,” Doctor Spenser said. 

“What about the fever being so high?” Blair asked. 

“I’m going to give him a strong pain reliever right now to help with the fever. If it spikes up again, warm to almost cool shower for ten minutes and take the Tylenol that I’m giving you.”

Blair seemed fine with this and said, “So when are you giving him the shot?”

“Right now. Do you mind shots, Mr. Ellison?” Doctor Spenser asked. 

“No, I’m fine with them. I just want to go home,” Jim added. 

Blair asked, “When can he go back to work?”

“In about three days. It’s going to take that long to get over this for his fever and swelling. So are you fine with being off for three days?” 

“I guess I don’t have much choice,” Jim answered the doctor. 

“Thank you for everything Doctor Spenser, I was very worried about him,” Blair said. 

Doctor Spenser told Jim to pull his jeans down for the shot and he gave it to him quickly and then Jim pulled his jeans up right again. “You had every reason to worry about him. At 104-105 degrees, there is that chance that you can start having seizures, so you were very smart to bring him in when you did. Good luck with getting better. Call if anything happens that is out of the ordinary. I’ll be on for the next four days.”

Jim happily walked out the door with a somber Blair following him. When they got to the truck, Jim asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Jim, you should have told me all of this when I asked you things this morning. I could have taken you earlier. You wouldn’t have had to suffer all day long with those damn fevers. Next time I ask you how you’re doing, I want the truth,” Blair ordered. 

“Okay, I got it. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Jim, just be more careful,” Blair said sweetly. 

“I’ll try to be. What are the chances that Simon would let you be off all three days with me?” Jim asked. 

“Slim to none. I’ll try to get off early each day, but that’s the best I can promise. Although, I do have tomorrow off with you. If you feel better, I’m going to give you a blow job that will knock your socks off,” Blair said. 

“Why would I have socks on?” Jim teased. 

“Haven’t I mentioned how sexy you are with your white socks on?” Blair teased back. 

“Another first to look forward to. I’m dying for a blow job anyhow. I thought about one all day while I was sick,” Jim said. 

“Only you would think about a blow job while having a high fever. If you’re a good boy and eat dinner tonight, I’ll give you one,” Blair promised. 

“I’ll be very good, I swear to you,” Jim said smiling. 

“Lean against the window and sleep until we get home. I love you, Jim.”

Jim leaned, closed his eyes and answered, “I love you back.”

Blair drove to the pharmacy without any talking so that Jim could rest. Blair knew that Jim was really sick and they needed the meds right away. Blair went to the drive-up window and they told him it would be done in fifteen minutes. So Blair just let Jim sleep while they waited in the car. 

Once Blair paid for everything, he drove to the loft and woke Jim up for the ride upstairs. He sure hoped that the elevator was working. 

They got upstairs and Blair gave Jim his meds with Orange Juice and then walked him upstairs. 

“Rest well Jim, and when you wake up if you’re a little better, you get that surprise we were talking about,” Blair tempted Jim. 

“Okay, I promise to be better,” Jim stated. 

Blair truly believed if anything, that promise of a blow job was going to make him better then anything. 

Blair smiled all the way down the stairs, after he had tucked Jim into bed. Blair realized this was another first. He had never taken care of Jim when he was sick. Jim always did it himself. Blair liked taking care of Jim and Blair was fairly certain that Jim liked being taken care of too. 

Blair called Simon and filled him in on what was going on and Simon told Blair to take the next three days off and make sure he got better. Blair smiled and said, “Goodnight, Simon and thank you very much. This will make Jim extremely happy. He’s really been sick.”

“Yeah, I figured that with the doctor telling him he had to be off for three days. Did he happen to give you a paper that says that?” Simon wondered. 

“It’s all on the paper they gave us when we left. I’ll give you the original when we come back in three days. Thanks again, Simon.”

“Take good care of him, kid. See you soon,” Simon said as before he hung up the phone. 

Blair headed into the kitchen to make Chicken noodle soup and was smiling the entire time. He had three days off to baby Jim and he was going to make Jim happy that they decided to become a couple. 

The end

First Betrayal  
By Patt

 

Conner walked up to Blair in the break room and said, “Do you know where Jim is?”

“No, do you?” Blair teased. 

“I’m serious. Carolyn is in the building and has made it crystal clear that she’s going to make a play for him today. So you might want to keep an eye on him,” Conner suggested. 

“First of all, Jim isn’t interested, secondly, if I can’t trust him then we’ve got bigger problems then I think,” Blair explained. 

“Well if you feel comfortable having him with someone that’s going to make a play for him, then so be it. I wouldn’t trust Carolyn as far as I could throw her,” Conner growled. 

“Why do you dislike Carolyn?” Blair asked. 

“I sat and listened to her rant this morning about how Jim belonged to her and she wasn’t giving him up without a fight. She makes me sick. She doesn’t want Jimbo at all, she just wants to win,” Conner stated angrily. 

“You’re probably right, but I can’t go walking around behind him all day long either. I have to trust him and I do. He loves me,” Blair said very quietly. 

“I know he does, but she might be able to still work her magic with him. What would you do then?” Conner asked. 

“Then he isn’t worth having,” Blair replied sadly. 

“OH you are so full of shit. You would be heartbroken if you two broke up,” Conner declared. 

“Of course I would. But like I said before, I can’t follow him around all day long. I have to know that I can trust him. Besides, I have no idea where he is right now,” Blair said. 

“He’s down in records, I heard him tell Rhonda, so go down there and be sure that everything is all right. Okay?” Conner made him promise. 

“Okay, I promise,” Blair answered. 

“I’ll see you later. If Simon comes looking for you two, I’ll tell him where you are,” Conner said. She walked off happily knowing that Blair was on top of things. 

Blair walked down the stairs to Records and smiled the entire way. Conner was being so paranoid, but if it made her feel better, it’s the least Blair could do for her. She was a great friend and accepted them for who they were.

When he rounded the corner, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Jim was kissing Carolyn. Blair turned immediately and rushed back up the stairs and couldn’t seem to catch his breath right. He didn’t know what he was going to do now. 

Conner saw the look on his face and knew she had been too late. She just wished there was something she could do to help, but there was nothing she could do in the middle of the bullpen. 

Blair sat down at his desk and began to type up the next case file and tried to keep his mind off personal matters. 

~~~~~

“Carolyn, what are you doing?” Jim said pulling away from his ex-wife’s lips.

“Jimmy, I just felt the need to feel your lips on mine. Wasn’t it great? It was just like it used to be. I still love you, Jimmy. I want us to get back together.”

“Carolyn, I’m with Blair. I’m not available. So get that through your head,” Jim demanded. 

“Well there were four people in the room that saw you kissing me. So I would bet that Blair Sandburg won’t be a problem after today,” Caro said evilly. 

“You are a bitch. A cold hearted bitch at that. You better not have ruined my life, or I’ll ruin yours even worse,” Jim warned. 

“What are you going to do, Jimmy? Nothing you can do will scare me off,” Caro swore. 

“I’m going to tell people that sex was so bad with you that I turned to men. I knew it had to be better then with you. That’s what I’ll do. I know you can’t stand the idea that people will know about me and Blair. Well, if this got out, it’s going to backfire into your face. You’re an evil person and I don’t know what I ever saw in you,” Jim said as he turned and walked away from her. 

“No one will believe it, Jim. So you can threaten me all you want, but I’m not giving you up. Especially to Sandburg.”

“Fuck you, Carolyn.” Jim walked out of the room, madder then he had ever been in his life. He hoped that this didn’t get back to Blair already because Blair was already insecure about Caro. Jim rushed up the stairs hoping to see a smiling partner sitting at his desk. But when he opened the door, he knew Blair knew. Blair’s heart was pounding in his chest and Jim could smell the fear in the room. 

Conner walked by and said, “I hope she makes you fucking happy, Jimbo.”

Jim grabbed her and whispered, “I didn’t have anything to do with it.”

“Were your lips on hers?” Conner asked. 

“Yes, but I pulled away. Everyone must have seen the beginning and not the end. I pulled away from her and I told her off. I even threatened her,” Jim swore. 

“Well, it’s not me you have to persuade, it’s Sandy.”

“I know and he knows already, I take it,” Jim asked. 

“He saw you, Jimbo.” Conner walked away totally disgusted with Jim Ellison. 

Jim said, “Oh fuck,” to himself and walked over to his desk. 

“Blair, I need to talk to you in private.”

“Not now. Not here. Not ever,” Blair said. 

“It’s not what you thought. I’ve just been down stairs fighting with Carolyn about what did happen and it was ugly. Do you want to hear about it or not?” Jim said, getting angry that Blair wasn’t even willing to listen to him. 

“No thank you, you prick,” Blair said as he got up to go and take the paperwork to Simon. 

Jim sat at his desk and rubbed his hands across his face. What was he going to do now? Blair was madder then Jim had ever seen him and all because he didn’t move away from Carolyn soon enough. He must have thought they were kissing, kissing. He didn’t really blame Blair at all, if the tables were turned, he would be upset about Blair kissing someone else too. 

Blair sat back down and didn’t bother to look in Jim’s direction. Jim knew he wasn’t going to talk to him that day at all. So Jim did the next best thing. He was going to write him an email. Jim didn’t usually do email during the day, in the bullpen, but today was a special circumstance. 

Jim opened up the email server and began to type up an apology to Blair. He was using their personal accounts, and not the ones they used for work at all. 

Subject: I’m so sorry, please read this.   
Date: April 24th  
From: JJEllison@hotmail.com  
To: BJSandburg@hotmail.com

 

Dear Blair, 

I know how angry and hurt you are, but you have to read this. Please read this. If you even love me a little bit, please do me a favor and read on. 

When I went down to Records, Carolyn followed me in and we talked and suddenly she started crying. I didn’t know what to do. So I held my arms out to her and said, “Come here, honey.” And she came into my arms and I just held her. That’s all I planned on doing until she calmed down. But she had other plans. She pulled my face down and started to kiss me. It only lasted a second, Blair, I swear. I pulled away from her and we started to argue about how everyone would think I belonged to her now. She’s nuts. I think you already knew this, but I was hoping she would come around in the long run. I don’t want her to come around now. She was hoping that people would see us together and it would get back to you. She’s embarrassed that I’m with a man and she is bound and determined that she’s going to break us up. She said she wants us to get back together. I told her I wasn’t available, because I had hopes that we would still be together after this. Please think about it before you toss everything aside. I love you more then life itself and I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. But she would. I don’t think she’s done yet. Please talk to me. I hate it when we fight. I’m going to leave you alone all afternoon until you decide what you’re going to do. I don’t want to push you in any way. But I’m hoping that you come around and see that I’m a good man, and I would never hurt you. You’re my life, Blair. Remember that. Let me know what you decide, either way.

I love you, 

Jim

~~~~~

Jim sent the email off and waited, hoping that Blair would check his personal email while at work. Blair usually did, so he was hopeful. 

Blair opened up the email program and saw an email from Jim. He looked over at the sad looking man and opened up the email to read. 

As he read, he was getting angrier by the second. How dare Carolyn do this to the two of them? She was truly a bitch and for a change, Jim was seeing that in her. Blair looked at the clock and saw it was lunch time, so he walked by Jim’s desk and said, “I’ll meet you in the truck in ten minutes. We’re going to lunch to discuss this problem we seem to have.”

Jim got up and walked to the elevator, still not looking at Blair. Blair almost felt sorry for the man, but Blair knew that Jim was partly at fault and he was going to have to pay for this. 

Jim waited in the truck and had his head on the steering wheel. When he heard the door open, he knew it was Blair. He still didn’t move from the steering wheel. Blair touched the back of his neck and said, “Drive to Bob’s Barbecue. I feel like barbecue today.”

Jim started the truck and still hadn’t looked at Blair. Blair was beginning to think that Jim thought they were over already. Blair didn’t want them to be over with, so he started talking. 

“Jim, why did you let her kiss you?”

“She took me off guard. I was feeling sorry for her one minute and kissing her the next. I honestly can’t say anything more then that,” Jim explained as best as he could. 

“Did you have old feelings for her? Is that why you let her kiss you and you kissed her back?” Blair asked almost afraid to hear the answer. 

“Blair, I never ever kissed her back. She kissed me and I pulled away. If someone saw something it wasn’t what they thought. I would never betray you like that. I love you too much.”

“I saw you, Jim. It was me that saw you kissing her. It seemed like longer then her kissing you.”

Jim finally looked at Blair with tears in his eyes. “I swear, I didn’t kiss her back. She was trying to break us up and see its working. She knows exactly what she’s doing.”

“Did I say we were breaking up?” Blair asked. 

Jim looked at Blair hopefully for the first time that day and said, “I would never betray you.”

“Then we’re not breaking up. In fact, pull over so I can kiss you. I need to get my taste on your mouth,” Blair ordered. 

Jim did as he was told and pulled over to the side of the road and parked. Blair undid his seatbelt and sat right by Jim. “Kiss me, man and make me believe that there is no one else in your life but me.”

Jim did just that. When the kiss had ended, Blair was hot and horny. “Okay, I totally believe you. You are the best fucking kisser I have ever been with. You’re lips should be illegal.”

Jim smiled and said, “So am I forgiven?”

“Yes.”

“Can I be angry about you believing that I would betray you like that?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, you can be, but we’re not going to be mean to each other about anything. I love you, Jim. The thought of losing you was too hard to bear. And I really thought you were kissing her.”

“I’m sorry that you had to think that. I’ll never let her get in my space again. She can’t be trusted, that’s for sure,” Jim said seriously. 

“Let’s stop and get lunch and then go back to work, so no one is worried about us. They’ll see we’re fine and Carolyn will lose the battle. Does that work for you?” Blair asked. 

“It’s perfect for me. I love you.”

“I love you, Jim.”

Things weren’t always going to be perfect, but the two of them could sure try. 

The end

First Secret  
By Patt

Jim had noticed that Blair was somewhat quiet off and on since the ordeal with Carolyn kissing him. Jim wondered if Blair truly believed him or not. He knew that something was bothering his Guide and he was going to just have to wait it out and hope that Blair would come to him when he was ready. Jim didn’t believe in pushing Blair at all. Unless of course it had to do with sex. Then Jim would be pushing as hard as he could. 

Two weeks later, Blair still hadn’t come to him to talk and Jim was getting tired of waiting. Blair was just too fucking quiet. Jim liked the non-stop talking all the time and missed that. Jim had to find out what was wrong and how he could fix it. He really missed his talkative lover. 

Jim walked up to Blair and kissed the back of his neck while he was cooking Chili for dinner. Blair jumped when Jim’s lips touched his neck. This bothered Jim a great deal. Why was Blair so jumpy. 

“Hey Chief, would you like to tell me what’s going on with you?” Jim finally just asked. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Blair answered looking somewhat confused. 

“Don’t give me that look. There is something wrong and I want you to talk to me about it. Are you still angry about Carolyn? I need you to tell me the truth,” Jim pleaded. 

“Oh man, we are so past Carolyn, it isn’t even funny. Stop worrying. You didn’t do anything. I have something on my mind and when I’m ready to talk to you about it, I will. But know that it doesn’t have anything to do with us not being together or anything like that. We’re good, Jim. Please stop fretting.”

Jim kissed Blair and found a very responsive lover kissing him back, so he was going to let it go for now. But he wasn’t going to forget about it. 

In the next few days, Blair had moments of being the old Blair. He would talk Jim’s leg off and Jim would smile with happiness, having his old lover back again. But then just as quickly, he would clam up and not say a word about anything. Jim was getting tired of the bullshit. He wanted to yell at Blair and tell him to just let him know what was bothering him, but Jim’s insecurities held him back. What if Blair wasn’t as happy as Jim was? What if sex only seemed to be great every night? What if Blair wasn’t getting all that he wanted out of this relationship? These were all things that Jim needed to know. He was going to have to break down and ask Blair. 

~~~~~

Blair was at the grocery store picking up some items that Jim had forgotten to get. The phone rang and Jim answered, “Ellison.”

“Jim, its Naomi. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing great, Naomi. What is new with you?” Jim asked. 

“I’m wondering if Blair had a talk with you yet,” Naomi inquired. 

“What are you talking about?” Jim questioned. 

“I guess he didn’t talk to you. He promised he would talk to you about something, but I guess he chickened out. Ask him about it now,” Naomi ordered. 

“He’s not home right now. Why don’t you just tell me?” Jim asked. 

Naomi sighed and said, “I want you to ask him about it as soon as he gets home. Just mention that I called and that might help. Listen with your heart, Jim.”

Jim was shocked to say the least. Naomi knew what was wrong with Blair. He told his mom, but not his lover? That made no sense. “I’ll talk to him as soon as he gets back,” Jim promised. 

“Keep an open mind, Jim.”

“I will Naomi, don’t you worry.”

She hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. Maybe that was part of detaching with love. Jim was never quite sure what that meant anyhow. 

Blair walked in the front door carrying two bags and Jim grabbed one of them and set it on the counter. 

Blair set his down and then pulled Jim down for a kiss, confusing Jim even more. 

Blair noticed that something was wrong and asked, “So what did I miss?”

“Your mother’s phone call. Would you like to talk to me about something now?” Jim inquired. 

“Damn her. She opened her big mouth, didn’t she?” Blair asked starting to pace. 

“She just said that you had something to talk to me about and it was important. So talk,” Jim suggested. 

“Let me put away the groceries first and then we’ll talk. You have to promise not to be angry with me,” Blair pleaded. 

“Okay, I promise,” Jim answered. 

Blair and Jim put away all of the groceries and Jim almost dreaded what Blair had to say. 

“Sit down, Jim.”

Jim sat down at the kitchen table and waited for the bomb to hit. 

“Remember how we said that we were going to keep our relationship a secret for the most part and we’d discuss telling anyone else other then Conner, Rafe and Brown?”

“Yeah?” Jim replied. 

“Well, I have a secret. I told my mom about us about a month ago and she’s been bugging me about something ever since,” Blair stated. 

“That’s your secret? You told your mom about us? That’s not a bad secret. I don’t mind that you told her at all, Blair.”

“Well that’s all fine and dandy, but that’s not the secret exactly.”

“Okay, start from the beginning,” Jim said. 

“I told my mom about us and she was thrilled. She loves you almost as much as I do. So she was very happy for us both. Then we got to talking and she started asking personal questions and I answered them. She gave me some advice and I’ve kept it a secret ever since,” Blair confessed. 

“So sit…Tell me what’s bothering you. Is this, what’s been bothering you for the last two weeks?” Jim asked. 

“Yes…I should have talked to you, but I just kept it to myself like a dirty little secret. I didn’t have anyone to talk to but my mom and I really don’t like my mom knowing that much about you and me,” Blair informed Jim.

“Will you just spit it out? Just tell me what’s on your mind,” Jim ordered. 

“We talked about sex, Jim. I told her something was lacking and I wasn’t completely satisfied,” Blair divulged. 

“Okay, you have my attention now. Explain…”

“See, you’re angry. I knew you would get angry,” Blair said sadly. 

“I’m not angry, I’m a little let down that you had a talk with your mom about not being satisfied with sex instead of talking to me. You have to admit that’s upsetting,” Jim stated. 

Blair said, “I love sex with you, but something is missing.”

Blair watched as Jim’s walls went up and then Jim said, “What’s wrong with our sex life. You act like you love it.”

“I do love it. I just said that. I love you, but something is missing and that’s what the secret is,” Blair remarked. 

“So tell me the secret and I’ll see if we can’t fix it,” Jim suggested. 

“I would like to try something new but I don’t think you’d be open to it,” Blair declared. 

“Just tell me the fucking secret,” Jim barked. 

“See, you are mad. I’m going to shoot my mother.”

“I’m not mad, I’m hurt that you talked to your mother instead of me,” Jim admitted again. 

“Jim, do you ever think about having sex differently?”

“I love sex with you, any way. So my answer would be yes.”

“What if I asked you to bottom,” Blair spat out finally. 

“That’s your fucking secret. You want to fuck me?” Jim asked incredulously. 

“Yes, that’s my secret. I want to fuck you in the worst way. I’ve never topped before and I want to do that. It’s been my dream since we started sleeping together,” Blair confessed. 

“So you talked to your mom about it first?” Jim asked, totally lambasted. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know who else to talk to about it,” Blair answered honestly. 

“Me… You should have been talking to me first. Not your mom,” Jim said angrily. 

“So I take it you’re not interested?” Blair asked. 

“I’d love to have you fuck me, but I wish you would have just asked me all that time ago.”

“You’re kidding? You’d let me fuck you?” Blair questioned. 

Jim finally smiled at Blair and said, “I would let you do anything to me, Blair.”

“Well fuck… Why didn’t I talk to you in the first place?” 

Jim laughed and said, “That’s what I was thinking.”

“Well I do want to fuck you and tonight would be good for me,” Blair said hopefully. 

“Tonight works for me too. I’ve never been a bottom, so this’ll be new for both of us won’t it?”

“I promise, no more secrets, unless it a good secret that I don’t want you to know for a good reason,” Blair said. 

“Works for me. Now come here and sit on my lap and kiss me until I forgive you for talking about this stuff to your mom,” Jim commanded. 

Blair practically jumped into Jim’s lap and they started kissing and making out big time. 

Jim pulled back from Blair and said, “So this is why you’ve been so quiet?”

“Yeah…”

“And it’s nothing else?” Jim wondered. 

“No, everything is fine, Jim. I just wanted to fuck you and was afraid to ask.”

“Next time, talk to me first. Your mother doesn’t get to know about our sex life, Chief.”

“Okay, you’ve got a deal. Could we make love right now? I’m in the mood for trying something new,” Blair suggested. 

“I’m game if you are. Get your butt upstairs. I’ll be up in a few minutes. I have to get cleaned up,” Jim said as he pushed Blair off his lap. 

“Don’t take too long or I’ll start without you,” Blair teased. 

“Don’t worry about me, just get your butt upstairs and get naked,” Jim bossed. 

Jim was a little nervous while he was in the bathroom getting ready, but he remembered who was going to be fucking him and calmed down immediately. Blair would be nothing but gentle, Jim was sure of that. 

As he walked up the stairs, he felt better and better about the situation. Before long, Blair was doing to Jim what Jim usually did to Blair. It was feeling like nothing he had ever thought about before. Jim turned out to love being a bottom and Blair was a natural at being a top. 

When they were done making love, Blair said, “Do you mind if I tell mom you let me fuck you?”

“Yeah, I mind. It’s no ones business but yours and mine,” Jim barked. 

“Fine, I’ll just keep that wonderful news to myself.”

“All right, fine. Tell her this once, but that’s it. Now get over here so we can cuddle.

The end

First Drunk  
By Patt

 

Jim was having many drinks after work with Simon when Simon said, “I’ve heard rumors about you and Sandburg.”

“And?” Jim asked. 

“So they’re true? I can’t believe it. Jim, what are you thinking?” Simon sounded somewhat disgusted. 

“Hey if you don’t like it, you can always leave the fucking bar,” Jim barked. 

Simon whispered, “Jim you’re going to get us both thrown out of here if you keep shouting. Now when did this start and how did it start?” Simon looked over at the man sitting across from him and couldn’t believe what he had just confirmed. 

“It started like other people start, Simon. We’re no different then other people, I don’t know why it’s such a big deal to you,” Jim said quieter this time. 

“Did Sandburg talk you into it or something? I just can’t believe that Jim Ellison would ever take it up the ass,” Simon spat out. 

“Fuck you, Simon. Get away from my table. I don’t need this shit. I can’t drive home because I’ve had too much to drink, so you leave. I thought you were my friend,” Jim said. 

The waiter came up and said, “You boys have had quite enough. Do I need to call a cab for either of you?”

Jim said, “You can call one for me. I’m leaving this prick behind.”

“Don’t you call me a prick, Ellison. You’re the one that decided to start sleeping with men for the first time,” Simon stated. 

“A lot you know, Banks. I’ve been sleeping with men since college. You just didn’t know about it because it was none of your fucking business. You were my best friend for years and now you’re telling me I’m not because I sleep with men? Well fuck you,” Jim shouted as he stood up to leave. 

The waiter came over and said, “Sir, your cab is outside waiting for you.”

Jim smiled at the waiter and said, “Thank you very much.” Then he handed him a twenty for his trouble and left the bar. He didn’t care where Simon went. He was so pissed off, he couldn’t see straight which worked out well since he wasn’t straight any longer. 

Jim got into the cab and told him his address. The ride home was uneventful and Jim stumbled up the stairs at 1:00 in the morning. 

Blair was standing in the living room with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for an explanation. 

“Hi babe,” Jim slurred. 

“Jim, tell me you didn’t drive home like this,” Blair pleaded. 

“I didn’t drive home like this,” Jim teased. 

“Why are you so drunk?” Blair asked. 

Simon and I stopped for some beers, but we started doing shots, and come to find out, he just wanted to ask me if we were fucking each other. He wasn’t taking me out because we were friends at all. He was embarrassed. He tried to blame it all on you and I told him off. I almost got thrown out of the bar for being so obnoxious. They won’t like seeing me there again.”

“Jim, calm down. I’m sure that when Simon get used to the idea, he’ll come around. Don’t be so hard on him. He just found out his best friend is sleeping with a man. This is not an easy thing to realize. Have some patience with him, you hear?”

Jim smiled at Blair and said, “You’re always so damned nice. Everyone loves you. Well except for Simon. He doesn’t love us any more.”

“Jim, he still loves you, he just needs to get used to the idea. Now I want you to settle down and go get cleaned up for bed.”

“Can I fuck you tonight?” Jim asked. 

“I think we should sleep tonight and think about fucking in the morning. You’ve had way too many shots and I’m not feeling it right now,” Blair answered. 

“You don’t love me anymore?” Jim whined. 

“Jim, if you have to ask that, you’ve had way too many beers and shots. Now we’ll talk about fucking in the morning.”

Jim walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed and came walking out completely naked and hard. Blair took one look at him and said, “Then again, what do I know. Let’s go fuck each other senseless.”

“All right,” Jim said as he swooped down for a wild kiss before they walked up the stairs. 

“Jim, how many shots did you have?” Blair asked. 

“I had four beers and something like six shots, I think. I’m not sure. I lost count,” Jim replied. 

“Lie down on the bed, big boy and we’ll talk about the first thing that pops up,” Blair kidded. 

Jim burst out laughing and couldn’t seem to stop. Then he got really quiet and rolled over on his side. 

Blair knew that Jim was thinking about his fight with Simon and just let him think on it alone for awhile. Finally after about ten minutes, Blair sat on the edge of the bed and said, “I think we should sleep in each others arms tonight.”

Jim rolled over and said, “I couldn’t agree with you more. I just want to hold you tonight, Chief. I’m sorry I’m so drunk.”

“Everyone has a first drunk in the relationship,” Blair said. 

“I wish we could be drunk together,” Jim said. 

Blair laughed and said, “Oh yeah that would be good. Then neither of us could think. Come here and let me hold you, Jim. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

There was a knock at the door and Jim said, “Ignore it, it’s Simon. Fuck him.”

Blair got his sleep pants on and went down to answer the door. When he opened it, he saw a very drunk Simon standing there. 

“Can I come in or you going to make me stand out here all night?” Simon bellowed. 

Blair said, “Come on in, we don’t need to wake up all of the neighbors.”

“Fuck the neighbors. They should be sleeping anyhow,” Simon shouted. 

Blair pulled him in the door and shut it quickly before Simon said something else out in the hallway. 

“Where’s Jim?” Simon asked. 

“He’s upstairs trying to sleep. He got pretty drunk tonight and I think we should wait until tomorrow to have this discussion,” Blair suggested. 

“It’s none of your fucking business, Sandburg. You’re the one that started all of this shit. Jim was fine until you came along,” Simon spat out. 

Jim came walking down the stairs in the nude and he was pissed. He went right for Simon and started poking his finger into Simon’s chest as he said, “Don’t you ever yell at him again. He didn’t do anything. It was my idea, you prick. Why couldn’t you just be happy for us?” 

Blair went upstairs to get Jim’s sleep pants so he could at least have something on. 

“See, look what you did. Now Blair is upset,” Jim said. 

Simon watched Blair grab some things for Jim and he said, “A lot you know. He’s up there getting you something to wear. You’re naked, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Who cares?” Jim wondered. 

“I do. I really don’t want to see my friends naked,” Simon growled. 

Blair brought the sleep pants over to Jim and helped him get them on. Jim was so drunk he almost fell over twice. Blair was exhausted and hated having to deal with either of them. 

“I’m going to bed,” Blair stated, “I’ll see you in the morning, Jim.”

“Are you pissed off at Simon? Is that why you’re going upstairs?” Jim questioned. 

“I’m pissed at both of you. You’re both too drunk to have a conversation with, so we’ll try again tomorrow. See you at the station house, Simon.”

“Yeah, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Simon said. 

“It is tomorrow, Simon. It’s 2:00 a.m. and I don’t know about you, but I think Jim needs to sleep some of this drunk off. Why don’t you stay on the sofa tonight or in my old room? Blair suggested. 

“Why are you being so nice to him?” Jim asked. 

“Tomorrow he’ll be better. You’re both drunk and not making any sense. So come on Simon, let’s get you to bed in the office,” Blair said as he pushed Simon towards the office. 

Jim stormed up the stairs and started ranting. 

“What’s he ranting about?” Simon asked. 

“He’s wondering why I’m being nice to you since you’re such a prick. Both of you need to sleep before I put you to sleep.” Blair shoved Simon down on the futon and walked out of the room. 

“Goodnight, Sandburg,” Simon said softly. 

“Goodnight, Simon.”

Blair walked up the stairs and found Jim trying to get his leg out of his sleep pants and burst out laughing. 

“Why are you laughing at me?” 

“I can’t believe you got this drunk and can’t take care of yourself. Let me help you figure out how to get your pants off,” Blair said as he helped Jim do just that. 

Blair shoved Jim into bed and then slid in beside him. “The next time you get drunk, we’re doing it together so you don’t drive me so nuts.”

“Deal. I love you, Blair.”

“I love you, Jim. Things will look better tomorrow.”

“I sure hope so,” Jim said and then quickly fell asleep. 

~~~~~

In the morning, Blair started making breakfast at 7:00 and Simon walked out and said, “Holy shit, how much did I drink last night?”

“Too much, Simon. Now jump in the shower and you can have breakfast before you leave,” Blair said. 

“I’m sorry for everything I said last night. I was just shocked and couldn’t believe either of you were gay. I had no idea,” Simon said. 

“So you’re going to remain friends with Jim?” Blair asked. 

Simon smiled at Blair and said, “I hope to remain friends with both of you, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course we’ll have you. Jim is going to be so relieved when he gets up. Now jump in the shower and I’ll get your food ready,” Blair ordered. 

Simon smiled again and said, “Thank you, Blair. You’re a good man. I’m glad Jim found someone first-class to spend his life with.” Simon then walked into the bathroom and started his shower. 

Jim came walking down the stairs and said, “I really need to put in a second bathroom upstairs.”

“Good morning to you, too,” Blair teased. 

“I heard what Simon said. You were right as always,” Jim admitted. 

“I’m glad that things will be all right. Sit down and I’ll get you your food and coffee,” Blair ordered. 

“I love you, Blair.”

Blair gave Jim the cutest look and answered, “And I love you.”

Both men knew that Simon was over whatever he was going through. Things were going to be just fine once again. 

Blair was never letting the two of them go drinking again, ever. 

The end

First Promise  
By Patt

Things had been pretty quiet between Jim and Simon since their drinking night, but Blair hoped that they would both come to their senses soon. Simon was trying, but Jim didn’t want to forgive his friend. 

Simon called Jim into his office and Jim walked in and said, “What do you need, sir?”

Calling Simon sir from his best friend was like a giant kick in the teeth. “Sit down, Jim, I want to talk to you.”

Simon crossed the room and shut the door. Jim eyed that movement and didn’t like it at all. Jim didn’t want to talk about any of this and surely didn’t want to do it at work. 

“Jim, I need you to understand that I was drunk and I’ll never get out of line like that again.”

“Simon, you said some shitty things to me and I’m not sure I can forget them that easily.”

Simon sighed and walked over towards Jim and said, “I’m truly sorry. I know I was an asshole that night and I figure I’ll probably be an asshole again some day, but I’m still your friend. I want things to go back to the way they were.”

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that, sir.” Jim got up, opened the door and walked out. 

Simon knew he had lost the battle again and he didn’t know what else to do. He had tried talking to Sandburg about it, but Blair was staying out of it. 

When Jim sat down at his desk, Blair said, “What was that about?”

“Same shit, different day,” Jim answered. 

“Jim, you have to forgive him eventually. Why not sooner? Geeze, give the guy a break.”

“Why are you sticking up for him? He said some horrible things about the two of us. Now I’m just supposed to forget he said them? I don’t think so. Not on his best day would I ever forgive him,” Jim said angrily. 

Blair knew that he was going to have to do something, but he just didn’t know what that something would be yet. He was going to get these two to be friends again if it killed him. 

~~~~~

Conner walked up to Jim’s desk and said, “Still not talking to Simon?”

“It’s none of your business, Conner. What do you want?”

“I came over to give you the Benito file. I finished typing in what was missing and it’s up to date. You just have to give it to Simon to sign off on,” Conner said handing the papers to Jim. 

“Take them yourself. I don’t need to take them in. You did the work, so you take the credit,” Jim suggested strongly. 

“Oh for gods sake, get a grip, Ellison. It’s time to let this drop. You’re both acting like four year olds. Grow up,” Conner said as she threw the papers at Jim. 

Jim grabbed the papers and stormed into Simon’s office with them. “Sir, I have the Benito case done. Conner helped on the case, so we both did it.”

“Thank you for bringing it in, Jim. I’m glad to see that case finally closed. What are you working on now?” Simon asked. 

“The Benson case. We’ve got some leads about the missing child, so we’re going to check them out now,” Jim said as he was leaving the office. 

“Keep me informed of the Benson case. It’s an important one,” Simon stated. 

“They’re all important, sir,” Jim answered and walked away. 

Jim found Blair and asked, “Are you ready to go and see if we can find anything out about that missing child?”

“Yeah, Rafe and Brown want to go with us. So we’ll take Rafe’s car,” Blair said. 

“Wait a minute. I want to drive my truck, they can follow us in their car,” Jim argued. 

“Jim, why is everything today such a drama with you? This shouldn’t be such a fucking big deal,” Blair said as he walked towards Rafe’s desk. 

Jim heard him telling Rafe that they would have to follow them there and then Blair stood by the elevators waiting for Jim. Jim knew he was going to get an earful on the way over to the Benson house. Jim sighed and walked over to the elevator and got on when it opened. Rafe, Brown and Blair all followed suit. 

“So Jim, what is going on with you and Simon?” Rafe asked. 

“None of your business,” Jim answered. 

Brown laughed and said, “That was cold, man.”

“Nothing about my personal life is anyone’s business. So stay out of it,” Jim barked. 

Rafe growled and said, “Yes sir.”

Blair almost laughed at that, but thought better of it, because he didn’t want Jim mad at Rafe too. 

When they got to the parking garage Rafe said, “We’re not sure where this place is. We weren’t on the official case, so could you please not lose us?”

Blair answered, “Sure, we’ll try not to take any red lights so you can keep up.”

Rafe and Brown both laughed, but Jim glared at Blair. 

When they got in the truck Jim said, “Blair, don’t try and make things all right all the time. If I want to be shitty to someone, that’s my business. Stay out of it.”

Blair turned to Jim and said, “You don’t have to worry about a fucking thing because I don’t want to discuss anything with you again. Stay out of my life.”

Jim gave him an odd look and asked, “Are you breaking up with me?”

“What if I was? You wouldn’t even notice anyhow. You’re too wrapped up in your pity party about Simon. I think you have a thing for Simon,” Blair blathered. 

Jim laughed and said, “Boy you couldn’t be more wrong. I dislike Simon a great deal, but that’s as close as I want to be with him. I love you.”

“You have a very odd way of showing it, man.”

“I’m sorry,” Jim said softly. 

“Jim, we’re going to have a talk when we get home tonight and things are going to change or I’m out of here.”

“Now you’re threatening me?”

“Whatever, Jim. Let’s get this case worked on and find out where this child is and go from there.”

Jim looked over at his partner and saw that he had screwed things up royally. “I’m truly sorry, Blair.”

“We’ll discuss it tonight. Not while we’re working,” Blair said. 

Jim knew better then to mess with Blair when he was pissed off, so he let it drop for the time being. 

~~~~~

At the Benson house, Rafe, Brown and Blair found many new clues and they asked many new questions and figured out where the child might be. They sent Joel and Simon over to the house that they thought he might be at. It was someone that the parents had dealt with and he hadn’t been happy with the them, so he took the child. Simon and Joel found the child unharmed exactly where Jim said he would be. The Benson’s were so grateful that they were hugging each of the cops as they got ready to leave. 

At least this case had turned out to be a good one. Too many times, they lost the children they were looking for, so this one had been lucky. 

As Jim and Blair drove back to the station, Blair said, “I’ve decided something.”

“What?” Jim asked nervously. 

“I don’t ask you for too much do I?”

“No, you rarely ask me for anything, Blair.”

“Then if I ask you for something, will you promise to do it for me? It would be our first promise,” Blair said. 

“Depends on what it is,” Jim said cautiously. 

“Forget it. I don’t want a promise made to me anyway,” Blair ranted. 

“All right, what do you want me to promise?” Jim asked. 

“You have to promise me before I ask,” Blair countered. 

“I promise.”

“You swear?” Blair asked. 

“I swear, now what is it?” Jim questioned. 

“I want you to make up with Simon as soon as we get to the station house. I want you to stay in his office until you forgive him. I want you to realize that both of you were drunk and said things you shouldn’t have. I need you to make sure that you truly forgive him and you can move on. This is what I want you to promise me.”

“Okay,” Jim replied. 

“Okay?” Blair inquired. 

“Yes, if it’ll make you happy, then I’ll do it,” Jim promised. 

“But you have to mean it. You can’t just go in there and say you forgive him, you have to really forgive him,” Blair added. 

“I understand, I’ll take care of it as soon as we get back to the station,” Jim promised again. 

Blair smiled over at Jim and said, “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, Blair.”

~~~~~

When they got to the station, Simon was in his office already. He was back from finding the child and he looked somewhat happy until he saw Jim come towards his office. Then his smile dropped off of his face as he dreaded the encounter with Jim Ellison. 

Jim knocked and said, “Can I come in?”

Simon thought he noticed something different about the way Jim sounded. Maybe Jim was coming around. 

“Come on in. Have a seat. Would you like a cup of Java?” Simon asked quickly. 

Jim shut the door and sat down. “Sure, I’ll take a cup of coffee.”

Now Simon knew it was serious, because Jim shut the door. Simon got Jim a cup of coffee and waited for Jim to say something. 

“Simon have I ever made any sexual comments about your sex life since we’ve known each other?” 

“No, Jim, you haven’t. It was tacky of me and I apologize again.”

“Do you hate that I’m gay?” Jim asked outright. 

Simon thought for a moment and said, “I did. But I’m getting used to it now. When I first found out, I was in shock. You just didn’t seem the type. But that just shows you how much I didn’t know about my best friend.”

“Simon, I don’t ask you about who you sleep with or what you do with her, do I?”

“No, you never have,” Simon answered. 

“That’s the way it should be. I didn’t need to tell you when we used to hang out together, because it wasn’t important. I didn’t tell you when things went bad with Carolyn. She told you, but I never did. I believe that things should be really private. And I still feel that way,” Jim explained as best as he could. 

“I understand, Jim. You wouldn’t have told me that sex was good with Carolyn or bad with Carolyn because you never discussed personal things. Actually I always liked that about you. I will continue to like that about you. Does this talk mean that you’re going to talk to me like we used to talk?”

“I’m going to forget everything you said and did that night and I hope you’ll do the same thing,” Jim said. 

“There is nothing to forgive Jim. I was an ass, and I’m grateful that you’ve forgiven me. What brought this on?” Simon wondered. 

“Blair made me promise to do something for him and I had to promise before he told me what. Then he informed me that we had to become friends again,” Jim clarified. 

“So are we good now?” Simon questioned. 

“Yes, we’re fine now. I’m sorry again that I got so dramatic. It won’t happen again,” Jim swore. 

“Thank you for forgiving me. Now how would you and Blair like to go to dinner with me tonight?”

“That would be great. Where and when?” Jim asked. 

“You better ask your better half first and make sure he doesn’t have any plans,” Simon teased. 

“He doesn’t have anything planned, Simon. Where should we meet?”

“Claim Jumper at 6:30. I’ll see you tonight,” Simon said as he almost shoved Jim out of his office. 

Jim walked over to Blair and said, “Consider your promise taken care of. We’re going to dinner with Simon tonight to Claim Jumper at 6:30. Is that good for you?”

“That’s great for me. Thank you for making the promise good,” Blair said softly. 

The two men worked at their desk all the rest of the day until it was time to go home. Blair was all smiles and Jim found himself smiling from time to time too. Things were going to turn out great. 

The end

First Separation  
By Patt

Simon opened up his office door and bellowed, “Sandburg, my office.”

Blair started to get up and Jim went to follow him and Simon said, “Just Sandburg.”

Jim sat back down and wondered what Blair had done this time. He would just have to wait to see what the boy wonder did to piss Simon off. 

Blair walked in and said, “Hi Simon, what’s up?”

“Shut the door and sit down,” Simon ordered. 

Blair shut the door and sat down quickly. He figured that something had happened to his mom. 

“Stop worrying, Sandburg, it’s nothing bad,” Simon said almost smiling. Almost being the key word. 

“So what’s up?” Blair asked. 

“There is a convention for profiler’s in San Francisco and you’ve been asked to attend. The FBI was quite impressed with you the last case you worked on and they would like you there. Just you, Jim won’t be going.” Simon decided to tell him straight up that Jim was staying here. 

“He’s not going to like it, Simon,” Blair stated quietly. 

“I know that. Don’t you know this is going to come back and bite me in the ass? But do you want to go to this thing or not? Not everyone gets asked to attend. It’s a great honor, Blair.”

Blair looked at Simon and knew he had to go. It was as simple as that. It was an honor, and Blair wasn’t going to give it up just because he would miss Jim. They could call each other every night and send email every day. Things would be just fine. “Simon, I’ll go.”

“Good for you, Sandburg. For a moment I thought you were going to pass it up,” Simon said. 

“For a moment I thought about it, but when you called me Blair, I knew how important it must be,” Blair teased. 

“I call you Blair sometimes, so stop giving me grief about that. Now you have the wonderful job of telling your partner that you’re leaving tomorrow morning,” Simon stated with a smile. 

“Tomorrow morning? Holy shit, I need to do laundry. I’m not prepared for this at all, Simon. Maybe I should rethink this,” Blair stammered. 

“You and Jim take off for the day. You can get laundry done, tell him your news and then have some alone time tonight. Here is your ticket for tomorrow morning. I already called and confirmed. Now get out of here,” Simon kidded. 

“Thank you again, Simon for giving me this chance. You’re the best.” Blair was up and out the door like a flash. 

Simon laughed as he slammed the door shut. Jim was going to be so pissed off. This seemed to brighten Simon’s day up just a little bit. 

~~~~~

“What’s up, Chief?” Jim asked as Blair was getting his stuff together to go home. 

“We get to go home right now, so let’s get this show on the road. I’ll tell you all about things on our way home,” Blair said still putting things into his backpack. 

Jim grabbed his jacket and said, “I’m ready.”

Blair rolled his eyes. “Only you would take all of two seconds to get ready to go. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

They both got ready and went down to the truck and pulled out of the parking lot quickly. “Okay, what’s going on?” Jim asked. 

“Don’t be upset, but I’m leaving for a week starting tomorrow morning. I’m going to San Francisco for a Profiler Convention. The FBI asked for me to attend. Simon said they didn’t ask anyone else from the station. Just me,” Blair said beaming with pride. 

“So you’re just leaving, there is no talking about it?” Jim inquired. 

Blair glared at Jim and said, “No, there is no talking about it. It’s a once in a life time situation and I’m jumping at the chance to go. I’m going to learn so much stuff I can use with you and I can’t wait. I thought you would be happy for me.”

“Oh yeah, I’m fucking thrilled about being left behind,” Jim whined. 

“Jim, we’ll talk to each other every night and email each other every day, isn’t that good enough for me to be able to go?” Blair asked hopefully. 

“You’re right, Chief. I’m being a dick. Congratulations on being chosen to go. I hope you have a good time,” Jim declared. 

Blair smiled and said, “We’re going to have an excellent time tonight, if you catch my drift.”

“I caught it and can’t wait. But it has to last us seven days, I’m not too wild about that part. Do you realize we’ve done it every day since we’ve been together?” Jim questioned. 

“Not every day, there were a couple of off nights when we didn’t do anything but snuggle. So we’ll make it, Jim.”

“I know we will, but I’m going to miss you like mad,” Jim confessed. 

“You are so fucking cute. For that we’re going to do it twice tonight to make it last longer,” Blair said. 

“Sounds good to me,” Jim agreed. 

~~~~~

After the laundry got done, Jim took Blair upstairs and made love to him slow and very sexy. Blair kept begging but Jim wasn’t listening to him. He was going to make Blair remember what exactly he was missing for the entire week. It was working. 

When they were done, Blair said, “You did that on purpose didn’t you?”

“What?” Jim asked. 

“You made love to me so perfect that there is no way I could forget you all the days that I’m gone. You fucked me the best you ever have. I love you so much,” Blair confessed. 

“I love you back,” Jim said as he kissed him and held him close. He loved Blair more then he could ever express and he just hoped that Blair understood that. He was almost certain that Blair knew exactly how he felt about him. 

They took a power nap and woke up refreshed and ready to go again. Jim was the top again, he had to have Blair as much as he could, and Blair seemed to understand that too. 

By midnight, Jim was exhausted and so was Blair. They both slept like babies and woke up first thing in the morning to the alarm clock. 

“Oh Christ, is it already 6:00?” Blair asked. 

“That it is,” Jim teased. 

They both got up and took a shower together and Blair had a lot of fun in the shower, making Jim beg for release. Jim loved when Blair took control in the shower, and he was doing a mighty fine job. 

Before long it was time for Blair to go to the airport and Jim drove him. Blair said, “Now remember to ask Conner to help you with your senses if you need her.”

“I will, don’t worry so much. You were fine last night, what’s going on with you today?” Jim asked. 

“I’m just missing you already and I haven’t even left yet. I love you so much, big guy,” Blair said sweetly. 

“And I love you that much back, Blair.”

Jim dropped him off at the unloading section of the airport and Blair hugged Jim so hard that Jim almost got his breath taken away. 

“You’ll be back in one week, Blair. Call me tonight. I’ll be home after 7:00. Have a safe trip and have fun learning new procedures,” Jim said. 

Blair kissed him once more before he grabbed his bag and took off for the door. He didn’t look back and Jim knew that he was sad about leaving him. So he didn’t call out after him, he didn’t want to make things worse. 

What was Jim going to do without Blair for a week?

~~~~~

That night the phone rang and Jim answered, “Hi Chief.”

“I got here safe and sound, I thought I would let you know,” Blair teased. 

“I called the airport and checked already, so I knew you were there,” Jim said. 

“What did you do today?” Blair asked. 

“Nothing but paperwork and more paperwork. It was fucking boring. We didn’t get one call all day long. I swear when you want it to be busy, it’s dead,” Jim kidded. 

“I’ve already been to one of the panels this afternoon, and I’ve learned a lot about different procedures. I was the only one there for this one, so hopefully that will change soon. This is going to be fun, but I still miss you like crazy. I’m going to bed early tonight so I’m not going to talk long. Do you mind?” 

Jim smiled and answered, “No, that’s fine. I’m tired tonight too. I’m going to watch some television and go to bed soon myself. You have a good day tomorrow and we’ll talk to you tomorrow night.”

“Night, babe,” Blair said. 

“I love you,” Jim said. 

“And I love you,” Blair responded. 

Jim was heartsick when Blair hung up the phone, but he knew that Blair had to do this and Jim needed to be strong for Blair. 

~~~~~

The next afternoon Jim was getting ready to go home when he got a text message from Blair. 

J, I’m going out with the other guys tonight, so I won’t be calling. I’ll call you in the morning when I get up. Love, B. 

Jim grabbed his jacket, and almost ran from the building. He was so pissed off he couldn’t see straight. Conner caught up to him and said, “Bad news?”

“Blair has plans tonight and won’t be calling. He’s busy,” Jim whined. 

“So let’s go out for dinner and a movie. You don’t have to stay home and feel sorry for yourself. You have friends. You can have plans too,” Megan suggested. 

“Okay, you talked me into it. He should be able to have a good time while he’s there, I was just feeling sorry for myself. How does Claim Jumper sound?” Jim asked. 

“Are you paying, because if you’re paying, it sounds fantastic,” Megan teased. 

“Yeah, I’m paying tonight, you can pay tomorrow night if you’re not doing anything. I have a feeling Blair is going to be super busy with this convention. I’d rather not whine to him and just keep busy myself,” Jim suggested. 

“Do you want to meet at the loft? Or should I meet you at Claim Jumper?” Megan inquired. 

“We can meet at the loft and then we’ll drive to and from together. Thanks, Megan,” Jim said. 

The two of them went out to eat and had a great time. They saw a movie and before long it was ten o’clock. When he got home he was beat. He didn’t even see the light blinking on the phone when Blair had called at 7:00.

~~~~~

The phone rang at 6:00 and Jim pulled it to his ear and said, “Ellison.”

“Hey, you didn’t call me back, so I was worried,” Blair said. 

“I didn’t get home until ten and then I went right to bed. I didn’t even check the messages because you said you were going to call this morning. Is everything all right?” Jim was somewhat alarmed from the sound of Blair’s voice. 

“No, I miss you. I missed you last night too. I left the party they were having because they bored the hell out of me, plus two of the guys tell gay jokes right and left. They don’t know I’m gay to say the least. Anyhow, I went back to my room and called you but you weren’t home. I got a little worried,” Blair explained. 

“I’m sorry, Blair. I went out with Conner. We went to dinner and a movie because I was feeling sorry for myself. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for the call. Why didn’t you call me on my cell?” Jim wondered. 

“I did, it went right to voice mail,” Blair explained again. 

“Oh fuck, I forgot to turn it on after I turned it off at the movie. I’m sorry, babe. I should have been here for you,” Jim said sadly. 

“I’m coming home tomorrow,” Blair said quickly. 

“Why? You wanted to go to this convention more then anything, what’s wrong?” Jim asked. 

“It started out okay, but all these people do are party all day and night. They rarely go to the panels and it’s no fun being the only one showing up at a panel for the day. It’s a waste of my time and my time is worth more then that. Then they keep making the remarks about the fags doing this and the fags doing that since we’re in San Francisco and I’ve had enough. I told Agent Walker that I would be leaving and why. He totally understood. He said he’s very disappointed with the group that was there. I was the only one that went to the panels. That’s pretty fucking sad when you think about it,” Blair said. 

Jim smiled and said, “What time tomorrow? Why can’t it be today?”

“I couldn’t get a flight out until tomorrow, so I’m going to sit through a panel by myself again today and then leave first thing in the morning. My flight will be there at 2:00 p.m. Can you pick me up?” Blair teased. 

“I’ll not only pick you up, I’ll take some time off so we can do some things here at the house. I’ve missed you so much, Blair. I never thought it would be this hard,” Jim admitted. 

“I know, I totally agree, man. So we’ll see you tomorrow. I’m not going to call tonight, just because I have panels and I’m packing. But if I do call, will you be home?” Blair inquired. 

Jim laughed and said, “I’ll be here, Chief. You call whenever you feel like it. I’ll be waiting. I miss you so much.”

“I never dreamed I would miss you this much. I mean I feel like I can’t go on sometimes. Okay, that’s pretty melodramatic, but I do miss you like mad.”

“I have to get ready for work, Chief, so I better go.”

“Have a good day at work. Tell Simon I said hello when you ask him for time off,” Blair kidded. 

“Will do. I love you, Chief.”

“I love you. See you tomorrow or talk to you tonight. Maybe both,” Blair joked some more. 

“Bye,” Jim said as he hung up the phone. He always hated letting Blair get off the line because Blair was his lifeline to everything. He couldn’t wait for him to get home. Jim bounced out of bed to get ready for work. He was happier then he’d been in ages. 

~~~~~

“Simon, do you have a minute?” Jim called out from the doorway. 

“Yeah, come on in. My coffee just finished, grab your cup.”

Jim went back and got his coffee cup and waited for the good brew from Simon, instead of the sludge he had to tolerate from the break room. He sat down and waited for Simon to pour his coffee. 

“Are your arms broken, Jim?” Simon asked, regarding the coffee. 

Jim got up and poured himself a cup of Java and sat back down again. “I have a favor to ask.”

“I already know that Blair is coming home tomorrow Agent Walker called to apologize for the inconvenience that Blair had to deal with. He said that Blair was going to get the plaque for being there, even though he didn’t stay for the entire thing. He mentioned something about Blair being the only person who showed up for the panels. I would be kicking ass and taking names if I was him,” Simon explained. 

“Yeah, Blair was pretty put off by all of that, but he also had to deal with a bunch of bigots who hate gays. So Blair was very uncomfortable. Anyhow, can I have tomorrow and the next day off to welcome him home?” Jim asked wiggling his eyebrows, making Simon cough up some of his coffee. 

“There is no choking in this office, so don’t do things like that to me,” Simon said laughing. 

“So what do you say?” 

“I think you can both have the next three days off. That third day is your day off anyhow. So have fun,” Simon said as he pushed Jim out of the office. 

Jim beamed all the way to his desk. He couldn’t wait for 5:00 to come. He was going to wait at home for Blair’s call and then surprise him the next day with their days off. Jim hoped he and Blair never had to be separated again, because he hadn’t liked it one bit and he knew that Blair hadn’t liked it either. 

Now things were going to be back to normal, or as normal as Jim and Blair ever were. Life was good. 

The end 

First Romantic Getaway  
By Patt

Jim got busy at his desk making some phone calls and got a hold of his brother Steven and said, “Steven do you still have that cabin up in the woods?”

“Of course I still have it. I love it there, why?” Steven asked. 

“I was wondering if I could use it for the next three days,” Jim asked. 

Steven smiled as he answered, “Sure, big bro. Who is the lucky woman?”

“Well, that’s the thing. I think I should tell you that it’s not a woman,” Jim whispered since he was in the bullpen. 

“Holy shit, are you talking about Blair? You’re taking Blair?” Steven asked. 

“Yes, does that change anything?” 

“No, that doesn’t change a thing. I’ll stop by and give you the key tonight. You guys can use it for as long as you’d like. It’s really nice if you remember. The hot tub is kept up all the time, so you can hot tub, you can swim in the heated pool and do whatever else comes to mind,” Steven kidded. 

“Thanks, Steven. You’re the best.”

“Does dad know yet?” Steven wondered. 

“Not yet, and I hope to keep it that way for awhile. I want us to be alone for a while without dad asking all the questions he’ll no doubt ask.”

“I don’t blame you, Jim. I’ll see you tonight.”

Jim got off the phone and looked around to see if anyone had listened to his call, but no one had. This was a good day. Now it was time to go and beg for more time off from Simon. After all, he had like five weeks vacation coming. 

The meeting with Simon went well. Jim told him it was his senses and they had to do tests, so they would need a week instead of three days. Simon agreed to it and Jim got ready to go home. 

~~~~~

Jim got home and fixed some dinner for himself and waited for Steven to show up and for Blair to call. At 6:30 there was a knock at the door and Jim opened it to Steven standing there with a big smile on his face. 

“I can’t tell you how happy I am for you and Blair. He’s one of the nicest guys I’ve ever met. He was really nice about getting us all back together, so I think that he knew all along,” Steven said. 

“Can I have the keys before you say it’s something like fate, karma or kismet?”

Steven laughed and handed the keys to Jim. “I can’t stay Jim, I just wanted to drop them off and give you a hard time. See you soon.”

“Thanks again, Steven. Blair is going to be thrilled with you.”

Steven walked out the door and Jim locked up for the night. He waited for his phone call and it came about 8:30. “Hi Chief.”

“Hey, big guy. How are you doing?”

“I’ll be doing better tomorrow when you’re home. Are you all right tonight? Did anything happen at the panels?” Jim asked. 

I’m fine and nothing happened. They still partied and didn’t go to the panels at all. What a bunch of losers. So anyhow, I’m going to bed and getting up early, so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I have a surprise for you,” Jim said. 

“Man, you can’t say that to a person on the telephone. Now what is the surprise?” Blair demanded to know. 

“If you must know, I’m taking you somewhere for a week, starting tomorrow as soon as you’re off the plane,” Jim said smiling. 

“Oh, that is so cool. Our first romantic getaway. It is romantic, right?” Blair wondered. 

“Oh yeah, it’s going to be great. Hot tub, swimming and privacy to boot,” Jim didn’t want to tell him any more then that. 

“Okay, I’m going to wait for my surprise. Are you packing a suitcase for me?” Blair asked. 

“I’m doing it now. Don’t worry, Blair, I’m taking care of everything. Oh, could you call me in the cell phone parking lot, because I’m going to have suitcases and food in the back of the truck. I don’t want to leave them out where anyone can take everything,” Jim said. 

“I’ll call you as soon as I get my luggage. Talk to you tomorrow, babe,” Blair said happily. 

Jim made a kissing sound into the phone that cracked Blair up. “I do believe you really did miss me.”

“You’ll never know. Now get to sleep, get on the plane and get home,” Jim ordered. 

“Got it. Night, Jim.”

“Night, Blair.” 

Both men hung up the phone and Jim began packing things in Blair’s suitcase. He couldn’t believe how unorganized Blair was. It was taking forever to find things. He found Blair’s swimsuit with his blue jeans in the drawer. Jim just sighed and continued to pack the bags. When he was done, he went shopping for the groceries that they would need for the week long trip. He got everything put in bags except for the refrigerated stuff, which he kept in the refrigerator. Jim knew he was going to find it hard to sleep with all the excitement he was feeling. This trip was just what they needed. They needed time away from everyone. Jim was glad that he thought of it. 

~~~~~

Jim waited in the cell phone parking lot and Blair called right when Jim thought he would. Jim whipped up in front and saw Blair standing there smiling, his cute fucking smile and Jim melted right there on the spot. 

He parked, jumped out and took Blair into his arms. They kissed and hugged and kissed some more. Then he put Blair’s suitcase in the back of the truck and said, “Get in, Chief. We’re on our way.”

The cabin was up in the wooded area of Cascade, but not too far from town, so they could get back in no time if needed. 

Blair talked Jim’s ear off the entire way to the cabin and finally when they arrived, Blair said, “This is where we’re staying?”

“Yeah, isn’t it great?” Jim beamed with happiness. 

“Whoa, I can’t believe we’re staying here. This is nice,” Blair jumped out of the truck and started to get the suitcases from the back. 

“Slow down, Blair. I want to get the groceries in there first and then we’ll take our clothing.”

Blair helped him take all of the groceries into the gorgeous cabin. Blair just kept looking around and saying, “Whoa.”

Jim laughed a couple of times and was happy that he had impressed Blair to use such big words. 

They then went out and got the suitcases and unpacked first thing after the groceries were put away. 

“Jim, where did you find this place?” Blair asked. 

“It’s Steven’s and I asked him if we could use it?” Jim said. 

“Oh man, you told Steven about us?”

“Yeah, that’s all right isn’t it?” Jim asked suddenly nervous. 

“Yes, its fine, but I’m just surprised is all. This place is beautiful.”

I told Simon we needed a week off for Sentinel testing. I know, I shouldn’t have, but I wanted to have some time alone with you,” Jim said. 

“Works for me, man. This is fantastic. I adore you. Have I mentioned lately how romantic you are?” Blair asked. 

Jim smiled and said, “You’ve never said that.”

“Well, let it be said now. You’re one romantic man and I’m damn lucky to have you,” Blair confessed. 

“God, I love you,” Jim said as he pulled Blair into his arms. 

“I say, hot tub later, bed now,” Blair suggested. 

Jim smiled and asked, “Will you fuck me?”

“Oh man, you know it. Get your hind end into the bedroom right now.”

All that could be heard in the cabin were sounds of love and joy from both men. They hadn’t been together for almost three days, so they were making up for it. 

When they were through, they lay in each others arms and talked for an hour. Blair finally said, “How about the hot tub now?”

“My butt’s sore enough to go for that,” Jim teased. 

“Did I hurt you, Jim?”

“No, I was teasing. Let’s go to the hot tub. It’s got a six foot wall all the way around it, so I say we do it in the nude,” Jim reasoned. 

“I agree. Blair walked out buck naked and slipped into the hot tub. “Jim, it’s super hot. It feels great.”

Jim brought the towels out since Blair had forgotten all about them and slid into the hot tub moaning with satisfaction. 

“This is the life, Jim.”

“Tell me about it. And we’re here for a week. You might be sick of just me by then,” Jim teased. 

“Jim, I never get sick of you. This is going to be the best week of our lives.”

“Glad to hear it, Chief. I’m enjoying myself already.”

Both men knew that they had a week to do whatever they wanted to do. There was going to be a lot of sex in there because that’s what Jim wanted to do. Blair didn’t argue the point. 

Never let it be said that Jim Ellison wasn’t a romantic man. He was there to prove it over and over again to Blair. 

The end 

First Party with Friends  
By Patt

 

Blair woke up happy as hell. He had a dream that they were having a party at the loft and everyone saw how happy they were. He hoped this was a good sign. He was going to talk to Jim about it and see what he said. 

Blair walked down the stairs and found Jim going through the recycle bin, rinsing things out again. He never thought that Blair rinsed them out enough. 

“Good morning, Jim.”

Jim looked up, smiled and said, “Good morning, Chief. Did you sleep well?”

“As a matter of fact, I had an excellent dream and I want to talk to you about something,” Blair said. 

“Oh no, if you need to discuss the dream, I’m sure it’s something I don’t want to hear. Want some breakfast?” Jim asked, hoping to change the subject. 

Blair glared at him and answered, “Don’t think changing the subject is going to help you at all. We’re going to have a discussion about something I would like to do.”

“Oh yeah? What would you like to do? You know there is little I wouldn’t do for you,” Jim swore. 

“I’d like to have a party and invite my mom and your dad too. Then we would tell them about us,” Blair suggested. 

“What? Are you insane? I don’t need to tell my dad about us at a party,” Jim said sternly. 

“Then we’ll tell him ahead of time and invite him. I’d really like to have a party as a couple. Everyone knows about us already, but it would be nice to be open about us. Would you just think about it?”

“Blair, I think that enough people know about us as it is, we don’t need to tell my dad. I don’t know that I ever want to tell my dad,” Jim answered. 

Blair looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, “I think you’re dad already knows anyhow.”

“How would my dad already know? He doesn’t know any of the same people we do, and it’s not like he’s seen us together since we’ve been out. So why would you think that?” Jim asked. 

“You haven’t been golfing with him again since our first romantic dinner, and believe me he knows,” Blair assured him. 

“Did he say he thought that, or is it just something you think he meant?” Jim asked. 

“He asked if there was something he needed to know and I told him he would have to ask you about it. He said he would talk to you about it the next time you played golf. So I didn’t make it up, he knows. He’s not a stupid man, Jim.”

“Well, fuck… I really didn’t want to have to deal with that so soon,” Jim said. 

“So soon? Jim, we’ve been together for months now. When did you plan on telling him? Or did you just plan on keeping me a secret?” Blair asked angrily. 

“Fine, I’ll go see him after work today and talk to him. Then we’ll discuss the party. What is the party for anyhow?” Jim wondered. 

“We’ll take separate cars so that you’ll be able to even leave a little early. As for what the party will be for, I was thinking for your birthday. It’s coming up and I would love to throw a party for that. What do you think?” Blair inquired. 

“I think we should go to my dad’s house together and talk to him. And if you want to throw me a party for my birthday, that’s fine by me. Do you mind helping me tell my dad?” Jim questioned. 

Blair smiled and said, “No, not at all. We’ll go right after work, so call him really fast and see if he’s got plans or not.”

Jim picked up the phone and dialed his dad’s number and waited for him to pick up. 

“Ellison.”

“Hi dad, it’s Jim. I wondered if you’re going to be home around 5:30 tonight, so Blair and I could come and talk to you about something.”

“That would be very nice. You’ll come for dinner,” William said. 

“Dad, I think you should wait and see what you think of what the subject matter is first,” Jim explained as much as he could without telling his dad. 

“Jim, I already know that you and Blair are an item. So just get over here tonight for dinner and we’ll talk about things.”

“Okay, dad. We’ll see you tonight. Bye.”

Jim hung up the phone and had a really odd look on his face. 

“So spill, what did he say?” Blair asked almost bouncing in place. 

“He already knows about us and asked us over for dinner. It sounded like someone else, not my dad. My dad wouldn’t take this news so well,” Jim said. 

“I told you he wasn’t a stupid man. But he probably thought we were an item for a long while. Now we have to tell him that it’s only been months, not years.”

Jim glared at Blair and said, “Stop taking everything in stride. I swear you drive me nuts sometimes.”

“Oh tough toodles Jim. Life is too short to worry about everything the way you do. Now let’s get ready for work and then we’ll be having dinner out tonight.”

Jim laughed and said, “Toodles?”

“Yeah, toodles. Now let’s get ready to go,” Blair ordered. 

They got ready for work and drove to the station. They talked about the birthday party on the way. 

“So Jim, you’ll go along with any type of party I tell you about?” 

“No.”

“What do you mean no?” Blair asked. 

“I mean, if you wanted me to wear a costume, I won’t. If you wanted me to pretend that it’s a surprise party, I won’t. If you wanted me to pretend like I’m thrilled, I’m not going to be. I’ll go along with it, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Geeze, Jim, you make it sound like I’m trying to kill you or something. I want to have a nice party for you and that’s all. No costumes, no surprise and you do have to act like you’re enjoying yourself. I’m not going to put up with you being an ass and that’s the truth,” Blair stated. 

“Okay, you plan it and I’ll show up. You think you’re mom will actually come?” Jim asked. 

“It doesn’t really matter, as long as we’re having our first party as a couple, that’s all that matters. Thank you, Jim.”

Jim pulled up in his parking spot at the station and said, “Let me just apologize now for me being a dick while you’re planning this.”

“That’s not allowed. You’re going to be nice and it’s that simple. Now come on let’s get to work,” Blair suggested. 

~~~~~

At 5:30 Jim and Blair drove up in front of William’s house and Jim said, “I just hope he doesn’t have a gun in there.”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “I think he’s going to be okay with it, Jim.”

“I don’t understand why he would accept it that easily. My dad doesn’t accept anything easily. You know that much about him,” Jim commented. 

“But he’s been trying really hard to become a better dad in the last year or so, so let’s give him a break. Stop making all of the jokes about him. He’s trying. Let’s get in there and see if the gun is loaded,” Blair teased. 

“We’re both packing, so he had better watch out,” Jim kidded back. 

They walked up to the door laughing and William opened it. “For a moment I thought you weren’t going to come in.”

“The thought crossed my mind, dad. Sorry.”

“Come on in, dinner is on the table. We’re having roast beef, I hope that’s all right with both of you,” William said. 

“You know I love roast beef, dad.”

“And I love it too, William. Thank you for having us.”

“So sit down and tell me when you boys finally figured out that you were more then roommates?” William said as he started passing the food to Jim and Blair. 

“I’ve got a problem with this, dad. Why are you taking this so well? Years ago this would have thrown you for a loop and now you’re making jokes about it. What’s going on?” Jim asked. 

“Years ago, I wasn’t worried about my son. Now I am. I know you’ll be happy with Blair, so I don’t have to worry about you any more. Parents get older and sometimes even get wiser. I did both. Eat…”

They all ate dinner and William talked their legs off. Jim was still in shock. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. But it never happened. When they were done eating and visiting, Blair said, “We’re going to have a birthday party next week for Jim. I was hoping that you could come.”

“Oh that would be wonderful, I would love to come. I can’t believe you’re going to be 30 already,” William joked. 

“Yeah, right…” Jim said, somewhat in shock. His dad not only was coming, but he was making jokes too. 

Jim said, “Well, we need to get home, dad. We’ve both got paperwork that needs to be looked over before court tomorrow. So thank you for having us, it was delicious. I didn’t even know you cooked.”

“I cook all the time, Jim. You boys have to come over once a week. It would do you good. Oh who am I fooling, it would do me good. How about Sunday evenings? You could come every Sunday if you had time,” William offered. 

Blair perked up immediately and said, “We’d love to make Sunday nights a routine. That would be great. You and Jim could maybe golf in the mornings from time to time, too.”

“Blair, I really like you. You’re good for him and you’re good for this old man. You’ve made me feel really happy. Thank you,” William shook Blair’s hand and Blair shook it back. 

“See you at my party dad,” Jim said. 

“Blair, call me with the time and theme,” William said. 

“Will do, William. Talk to you soon,” Blair said as he walked out the door. 

They got into the truck and Jim said, “Theme? What fucking theme? There is going to be no theme, do you understand?”

“Yes sir, I do,” Blair teased. 

“I mean it, Blair. I don’t want any stupid theme. I just want friends over and beer,” Jim suggested. 

“You got it, big guy. Now let’s get home to do that paperwork you talked about,” Blair said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Needless to say, there was no paperwork. 

~~~~~

The day of Jim’s birthday, everyone from the bullpen was calling and asking if they could bring anything. Blair told everyone it was all covered. Blair was so excited that he could hardly see straight. 

They had been off, so he had been cooking and baking all frigging day long, he was almost ready for a nap. Jim on the other hand went to the store three times for beer, more beer and at last ice. He had cleaned up the loft really nicely, but other then that, he’d been no help what-so-ever. 

“Blair, you need to calm down. You’re heartbeat is going way too fast, what’s wrong?” 

“I’m just excited. This is our first party as a couple and I want everyone to see how happy we are and how good we are for each other. I really want people to accept us as a couple,” Blair said seriously. 

“We’ll be fine. They’ll all have a good time, they’ll eat all of your food and eat the cake and rave about it. Everything is going to be great,” Jim assured him. 

Blair kissed Jim and said, “I love when you take control.”

“Now relax and let’s get this stuff ready. Everyone will be here soon,” Jim said, busying himself with all things that he should have been doing during the day. 

~~~~~

That night, everyone was having a good time. Naomi had even showed up and was entertaining William for Jim. Steven showed up with his girlfriend. 

Brown, Rafe, Joel, Simon and Conner couldn’t stop raving about how good the food was. Then William talked about how perfect the cake was. Not like a dry cake from the bakery, but one that was made ten minutes before. 

“That’s because he just made it,” Jim joked. 

Everyone laughed and William hugged his son. Jim was totally shocked at the hug. The timing was off, as far as Jim was concerned. But he decided to accept it, even if it was late in life. 

Blair wanted to kiss and hug Jim quite a few times, but never felt comfortable enough to do it. Jim seemed to be a little uptight and Blair didn’t want to push him. 

The end

 

First PDA  
By Patt

 

The party was still going at midnight and Megan Conner walked over to Blair and said, “So how come you’re avoiding Jim?”

“I’m not avoiding him.”

“Yes, you are. And I think its bothering Jim,” She said. 

“Honestly,” he whispered, “I didn’t want to push Jim into any false PDA for tonight. I want this all to be on his terms.”

Well, I think he’d like it if you sat by him while he opened his presents and at least acted like you were together,” Conner suggested. 

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

All the presents were piled in front of the love seat and Jim was sitting there waiting for everyone to come and watch him. Blair sat down next to Jim and Jim’s smile lit up the room. 

Blair realized that Conner had been right all along. Jim wanted to be close to him, it was Blair that kept them apart all night long. 

Jim rubbed Blair’s thigh and said, “It’s a great party Chief.”

Blair was thrilled with the thigh rub. That was Jim’s first display of affection in public. Blair was determined that before the night ended he was going to hug and kiss Jim in front of everyone. 

Jim opened the first present and laughed. He knew somehow it was from Rafe. Rafe was quite the jokester and this was no exception. “Look Chief, Rafe got me silly putty and playdoh.” 

Blair started to laugh and said, “Well at least its age appropriate.”

Jim leaned in for their first official kiss in front of the gang and Blair kissed him back hard and strong. Jim finally pulled away and whispered, “Were you wanting that all night?”

“Yes, I’ve wanted it for some time. I needed to show people that we were a couple, not just tell them. You’ve made me feel like a million bucks,” Blair said.

The next present was from Conner and Joel. They bought Jim a new shoulder holster. It was beautiful. Jim thanked them over and over again. 

Rafe said, “I thought we were supposed to bring gag gifts.”

Blair laughed and said, “It was up to the individual. Just so you’ll know, Jim is going to play with that Octopus Playdoh set, right and left. And he loves silly putty, so don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, what he said,” Jim agreed. 

Jim just kept opening packages and smiling his head off. He didn’t want to tell Blair anything, but this was the best birthday he had ever had. Oh hell, maybe he would tell Blair later on. 

Once the presents were all done and put aside, Jim said, “More cake anyone?”

Everyone got up for more. Thankfully Blair had made two sheet cakes, so he had plenty, or else he would have had to kill Jim. 

When they were done dishing out the cake and ice cream, Jim took Blair into his arms and kissed him with gratefulness. 

At that moment, Conner took a picture of the two of them and knew that the boys would be thrilled with a picture of the two of them kissing. Conner knew how much it meant to Blair. 

Finally at about 2:00 a.m. everyone started to leave and they said goodbye to each of their guests. The party had been a smash hit, and Blair was walking on air. 

Once the door was shut and the loft was back to just Jim and Blair, both of them sighed with exhaustion. 

“I don’t know about you, Chief, but I could sleep for a week. And we have to get up tomorrow morning for work,” Jim said. 

“We’ve got the day off, Conner switched days off with us. She knew you would be tired after the big night, so she suggested we switch. We okayed it with Simon,” Blair stated. 

“Where was I when all of this was happening?” Jim asked, almost laughing. 

I think it was when you and Rafe were playing the playdoh game,” Blair said. 

“I love that playdoh set, I told him thank you like four times. People think that you’re too old for that stuff, but you’re never too old for playdoh,” Jim admitted. 

“You are too cute, Jim. Conner took some pictures of you guys playing with the set and she’ll frame one for ya.”

“Chief, I have to tell you this is the best birthday party I’ve ever had. I had such a good time and I think everyone here did too. I know my dad sure liked it. Oh before I forget, you know the wallet that my dad got me? Well, it had $500.00 in it. Do you believe it?” Jim was still excited from the night. 

“That’s so cool, what do you think you’re going to do with that money?” Blair wondered. 

“I was thinking a new HD Flat screen tv. What do you think of that idea?” Jim asked. 

“Oh man, HD basketball games? What could be better? I love the idea. You always said that our tv was enough, so this surprises me,” Blair commented. 

“Well when we were at my dad’s the other night, I saw he had one and I figured if he can get one, so can I,” Jim said smiling. 

“I’m so glad you had a good time and even happier that all the food was such a big hit. Gosh, we went through a lot of food and drinks. Look at this mess,” Blair said looking around the rooms. 

“I can’t sleep with all of this mess; can we clean it up first?” Jim asked. 

“Sure, let’s get started,” Blair suggested. 

Jim started cleaning up all of the cake dishes and asked, “What kind of cake frosting was that anyhow. It tasted like real whipping cream.”

“It was real whipping cream. I didn’t want to make something too sweet for you, because I know you don’t like bakery cakes that much. So I made my own recipe for the frosting. I got ideas from Conner,” Blair stated. 

“It was delicious and I couldn’t have asked for a better cake. Or I guess that would be two cakes. Thank you, Blair.”

“You are most welcome. Now let’s get busy with this clean up, I’m tired.”

The men worked fast and hard and at three thirty, they looked around and saw that everything was done. 

“I do believe we are done,” Blair announced. 

“Oh goody, it’s time for bed, too bad I’m too tired to attack you,” Jim said sadly. 

“You’ve been such a good boy, would you like a blow job tonight?” Blair asked. 

“Honestly, I’m too tired to enjoy one, and I hate to waste it. We’ll talk about it in the morning,” Jim suggested. 

“I have to tell you that I was really excited about our first PDA,” Blair said. 

“PDA?” Jim inquired. 

“Public display of affection. You rocked with affection displaying tonight. Thank you,” Blair said. 

“When I’m comfortable around people we know, I like PDA. So never be afraid to show it to me, understood?” Jim ordered. 

“Yes sir, I understand,” Blair answered. 

They boys each got ready for bed and walked up the stairs hand in hand and slid into bed. It wasn’t five minutes later, they were both sound asleep. 

~~~~~

At nine o’clock, there was a knock at the door. Jim rolled over looked at the clock and mumbled, “I’m going to kill her.”

“Is it Conner?” Blair asked sleepily. 

“Yes, its Conner and she keeps knocking. She won’t go away,” Jim said as he started to get out of bed and pull his sleep pants on. 

Blair got up too, tamed his hair a little bit and put on sleep pants and followed Jim down the stairs. 

Jim opened up the door and said, “What?”

“Hi guys, I wanted to stop by with a present,” Conner pushed her way into the loft and stood there waiting for them to reply. 

“What present? You gave me a present last night,” Jim said. 

“I took some very cool photos of you two last night and I framed them for you while I was doing nothing at my desk at work. I’m supposed to be out on a call right now, so I have to hurry. Here is your belated gift to both of you,” Conner handed them a package that was fairly heavy. 

Jim opened it and pulled out four frames. In the frames were pictures of Jim and Blair kissing, Jim and Blair hugging, and two just Jim and Blair smiling at each other. They were fantastic. Jim found himself getting somewhat choked up. 

Blair was looking at them after Jim did and said, “Conner, this is the greatest gift anyone could ever give us. Thank you for being such a good friend.”

Jim pulled Conner in for a huge hug and then kissed her cheek. “Thank you,” Jim said quietly. 

“I knew you would love them. Now you’ve got some pictures to put up in the loft. I think they turned out rather well. So glad you blokes liked them,” Conner said. 

Blair smiled and said, “I think Jim loved them.”

“I do love them, Conner. I could never thank you enough for this. Last night was our first PDA night and you have caught them all on camera so we can remember them forever. I’ll owe you for this,” Jim stated. 

“Well, I have to meet Rafe and Brown at the sight. They’re probably saying I’m lost right now. Have a good day, guys,” Conner said as she walked out the door. 

“Bye Conner,” Blair called out as she got on the elevator. 

They shut the door and Blair said, “You looked like you were going to cry for a few minutes. I was afraid I would have to tickle you or something.”

Jim smiled at Blair and said, “I was very moved by her gift. They’re the best presents that anyone has ever thought to give us. She’s the best.”

“Did you see how nice these frames are? She must have stayed up half the night doing this. She really is the best,” Blair commented. 

“I love the frames. I was thinking we could give one of the smiling ones to my dad to put at his house. Do you think that’s all right?” Jim asked. 

“That would be great. Maybe we could get a print made for my mom too. That way both parents have a picture of us,” Blair suggested. 

“Yeah, we’ll make prints up and then frame them with different frames so that we can keep all four in our house from Conner,” Jim said. 

“Good thinking. I knew I kept you around for something,” Blair teased. 

“I didn’t tell you last night, but my dad told me he loved me when he left. He hugged me and held me very close and whispered, ‘I love you’. I was in shock. I never thought I would ever hear those words from my dad. Shows you what I know,” Jim admitted. 

“That’s nice, Jim. I’m really glad that things are working out for your dad and you. Steven too. He looked like he had a good time also,” Blair said. 

“Thank you for pushing me into getting together with my dad and my brother. I’m so glad I did. Things are looking up and I’m happier then I’ve ever been. I love you so much,” Jim confessed. 

“And I love you. Now let’s go upstairs and do some action, not talking,” Blair teased as he pulled Jim’s hand up the stairs. 

Jim followed easily, he was so happy, this day could only get better. And it did. 

The end


End file.
